The Pirate and His Princess
by callieandjack
Summary: Princess Adelaide is doomed to be Queen of England and forever confined to her home in England. Captain Jack Sparrow is just a pirate looking for something more in life. What happens when the two of them finally meet and sparks fly? Jack/OC
1. The Beginning

**What's up everybody? I've been itching to type this one. It's an Aladdin plot like story, only in Pirates! Fun, huh? Only, it's not all the same. There are some new characters and different names and the timing is definately different. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, or Aladdin. **

* * *

**The Beginning**

**So you want to hear a story, mate? Well, I have a tale for ye. It all started long ago....**

It was a dark and rainy day in London, England, but its people didn't seem to mind since this kind of weather was so frequent. People walked down the cobblestone streets and past the busy marketplaces, chatting and buying goods from local merchants. It was a cheerful place to say the least. But there was one man who did not belong in this crowd a cheerful people. He was a man who loved the sea and had traveled the world many times. He was a pirate and his name was Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow was a man in his late twenties. He had long, brown dreadlocks with a tri-cornered hat sitting atop his head. His beard was braided with beads from other countries and little trinkets were braided into his hair. His smile was said to make every woman's heart flutter and it wasn't a lie. Jack was a ladies man, yes. Jack was everything that every woman wanted in a husband. Smart, clever, good-looking. He was thought to be the greatest man that ever walked the earth.

Jack roamed the crowded streets in the busy marketplace with his faithful friend, Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs was his best friend and his trusty first mate. He was a man in his mid-fifties with greying hair tied back into a small ponytail. Mr. Gibbs was also a man of the sea, but was not as drawn to it as his friend. Jack suddenly heard his stomach growl and he sighed.

"I guess it's about time for lunch." He said to Gibbs.

"Aye." Gibbs agreed. "It's about noon by my reckoning."

"How about we go get our lunch then?" Jack said with a wink. Gibbs smiled back, knowing exactly what the plan was.

"Which booth do we choose, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"That one." Jack said, pointing to the fruit stand. "You know what to do."

Jack and Gibbs immediately split up. Gibbs went over to the merchant and started asking him dozens of questions, while Jack snuck around the merchant and stuffed a few bananas and apples in his pocket.

"So what is the difference between a red and green apple?" Gibbs asked.

"Well," The fruit vendor said. "It's really...." But Gibbs could see Jack out of the corner of his eye as he stuffed in the last apple. Unfortunately, the fruit vendor followed Gibbs' gaze and caught Jack right in the act.

"Hey you!" The man said. Gibbs immediately went out of sight, and Jack followed, throwing himself into the crowd.

"Stop, theif!" The vendor yelled. "Help!" The fruit vendor yelled and a group of soldiers ran to assist the man, but it was already too late and Jack and Gibbs were long gone.

"Here." Jack said, tossing Gibbs an apple as they walked down the less crowded street.

"Sorry about that Cap'n." Gibbs apologized. "I didn't know he would see ye."

"S'alright Gibbs. No harm done. Besides, it gave me some excitement." Jack said with a chuckle as he peeled his banana.

"So how long are we to stay here Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Another day or two. Then we'll be off to the Caribbean again." Jack said.

"Good. I can't stand all this rain." Gibbs said.

"You can't stand the heat either." Jack said.

"The heat is better than all this gloomy weather." Gibbs replied. "It makes me remember why I detest London."

"Aye." Jack agreed as they continued on their merry way.

* * *

In the mean time, back in Buckingham palace, a woman no older than twenty-five, sat on the balcony, looking across the courtyard. This woman's name was Princess Adelaide, the heir to the English throne. She had wavy, brown locks and dark brown eyes. She was the spitting image of her mother, the late Queen Anne. Adelaide was the apple of her father's eye, King Phillip, unlike her brother, Prince Andrew, who was twenty-three and was a very shy young man. Adelaide was to rule the kingdom when her father died, but for now, she was to pick a suitor to be the next king.

"Princess Adelaide!" Her maidservant Olivia called. Olivia was Adelaide's best friend in the household, next to Andrew.

"Olivia, please, just call me Adelaide. You know how much I don't like being called Princess." Adelaide said.

"But Princess," Adelaide gave her a stern look and Olivia sighed.

"Addy, there is another young suitor here to meet you. His name is Prince James and..."

"Can it wait a bit?" Adelaide asked, uninterested. "I'm really not in the mood to..."

"But the King has demanded you get ready at once." Olivia said and Adelaide sighed.

"I guess I have no choice then, do I?" Adelaide said.

"Come along Prin...I mean, Adelaide." Olivia said, taking Adelaide's hand. She could see her friend's sadness, and she had seen it for many years. Every since Adelaide had turned twenty, King Philip had arranged for various suitors to come and meet Adelaide, but each time, Adelaide had refused to marry them. Olivia wished she could do something to help Adelaide, but she knew of nothing to help her.

Adelaide was a woman that longed for freedom, free from the chains that had been put on her since birth. The only time she had ever left the palace was for prayer and ceremonies. Adelaide longed to be free of all responsibilities, but that was never an option for her. It seemed she was surely doomed to spend the rest of her life in her own little prison inside the palace walls. At least, that was what she thought.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter! Please remember to review! :P ;P**


	2. Dangerous Prospects

**Hope you like!**

* * *

**Dangerous Prospects**

Princess Adelaide looked at the young suitor before her, Prince James. He was a tall, young man, just a few years younger than her. He had short brown hair and an elegant smile. He was perfect and it made Adelaide want to gag. He was just like all the other suitors. He looked too perfect. But his attitude would be the same, snotty and stuck-up, the one thing she couldn't stand.

"Greetings, Princess Adelaide." James said politely as he kissed her hand. Adelaide just barely prevented herself from rolling her eyes. But her father seemed to like him, as he did all the others.

"Welcome, James!" King Phillip said boisterously. "Shall we go outside for tea?"

James nodded his head.

"It would be an honor, sir." He said as he followed her father out to the garden for tea.

* * *

"Does she like the new suitor?" A deep, male voice asked his manservant, Herald.

"No, just like all the others, she despises him." Herald said and his master smiled.

"Excellent. By her twenty-sixth birthday, she'll have no choice but to marry me." The master said.

"What? You want to marry the Princess? But she'll never love you!" Herald exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" The master scolded him. "By law, if the Princess has not chosen a suitor by her twenty-sixth birthday, she'll be forced to marry who her father chooses."

"But King Phillip would never pick you! He'd have to pick a prince, not a lord." Herald protested.

"My dear Herald, have you ever heard of the art of hypnotization?" The master asked with an evil grin and Herald laughed.

"Aye sir. And you're his top advisor. There's no way he can resist you!" Herald said.

"Keep quiet!" The master said. "I can't afford to let this get out."

"Aye, sir." Herald said. "I won't say a word."

"Good. Now go and spy on the Princess and report back to me at once." The master ordered and Herald ran off, leaving the master to sit back in his chair, smiling contendly.

* * *

Princess Adelaide sat in her bedroom that night, looking out past the palace walls of Buckingham Palace to the streets of London. The streets were empty, except for a few passerbys. Adelaide sighed. How she wished she could be out there. Out to explore the world she so longed to visit. She wanted to have visit places such as Spain and the Caribbean. She wanted to see the ocean for the first time in her life. But it would never happen. Not even as queen.

"You know you really shouldn't be sitting on that balcony, Addy." A voice said and Adelaide nearly fell over the rail, if it weren't for the strong pair of hands. Adelaide looked up to find her brother, Andrew, with a playful smile on his face and she lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"You know better than to do that." Adelaide said as she got off the balcony and headed into her room, Andrew following her.

"So how was the new suitor today?" Andrew asked with a grin. Andrew was a handsome man. He had golden hair like his father and brown eyes like his mother. He had a kind and gentle heart, one trait that Adelaide admired in her brother. Sometimes Adelaide thought that Andrew was the only one who ever understood her and the only one who could call her Addy. He knew how much Adelaide detested all of her suitors and frankly, he didn't much like them either. They were only stuck-up snobs who cared about no one else but themselves. They would never truly love Adelaide. They would only want one thing, and that was to be the King of England.

"Out of the all the suitors, I have to say that James was the worst." Adelaide said in disgust as she flopped down on the bed, followed by Andrew.

"So I'm guessing that's a no." Andrew said with a chuckle.

And then his face became serious.

"You're time is running out, Addy. You know that right?" He said and Adelaide's expression turned grim.

"You've only got a few months left before you turn twenty-six and then you won't have a choice." Andrew said.

"I know." Adelaide said as she looked to her ceiling. "But I just can't marry them Andrew. I can't marry any of those suitors!"

"I know. But soon Father will have no choice but to pick for you. The law states..."

"I know what the law states." Adelaide said. "But maybe Father can change his mind..."

"He can't change the law, Addy. At least, not this one." Andrew said.

"I just wish there was some way..." Adelaide said in despair. "If only the law could be changed..."

Andrew put a hand on her shoulder as a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"I wish there was too sis. But there's nothing we can do."

"It is what it is, I suppose." Adelaide said as she got up. "I'll just pick the best suitor and get it over with."

"Which one?"

"Prince Nathaniel, remember him?" Adelaide said. And indeed Andrew did. Nathaniel was not the greatest person, but not the worst. At least he seemed to like Adelaide, but he would never be what Adelaide wanted. Nathaniel was content to stay home and was very passive compared to the strong-willed, adventurous Adelaide.

"I suppose he is your best choice." Andrew agreed.

"I will give my decision to Father tomorrow." Adelaide said and Andrew nodded, knowing full well Adelaide had just sold the rest of her life to complete misery.

"I'm sorry, Addy." Andrew said sadly.

"You can't change what has to be done, Andrew." Adelaide said. Adelaide suddenly gave out a small yawn.

"You should get to bed." Andrew said.

"I guess so." Adelaide said glumly. "Goodnight, Andrew." She said as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Addy." He said as he wrapped her in a warm, comforting hug. And then he left. After he closed the door behind him, Adelaide walked over to the balcony and looked over to the streets of London again.

So that was it. She was just going to sell her life away tomorrow. She was going to be forever bound to a place where she could never leave and to a man she would never love. It seemed as though everything was lost to her now. Life, hope, happiness. It would all be gone forever once she gave her decision to her father tomorrow.

Adelaide looked down at London again and a thought suddenly came into her mind.

_No, Adelaide. It will never work. You can't just..._

But it was already too late. Adelaide had already decided. She was going to run. She was going to run far away from England and never return.

* * *

**Interesting stuff, right? Hope you liked it! Please remember to review! :P ;P**


	3. The Most Beautiful Girl

**Hello! Just callieandjack back with another update! **

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this one. Please remember to review! :P ;P**

* * *

**The Most Beautiful Girl**

"Master! Master!" Herald shouted as he ran through the double doors into his master's quarters. The master awoke and groaned as he looked at Herald.

"What is it, Herald?" The master said irately.

"The girl, Adelaide, she's going to announce her decision tomorrow to Prince Phillip. She's going to marry Prince Nathaniel!" Herald exclaimed.

"Really?" The master said. "Well, I guess I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen, now won't I?" He said. "Go fetch Mr. Mercer. Tell him I have an important assignment for him."

Herald quickly fleed his master's presence and fled off to find his master's trusted assistant. And sure enough, withing five minutes, Mr. Mercer, a man in his late-forties, his hair black, his skin a snowy white, and his expression grim, entered the master's presence.

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett?" Mercer asked.

"I need you to take care of something, or rather, someone for me." Lord Beckett said.

"Who?" Mercer asked.

"Prince Nathaniel." Was all Lord Beckett had to say and Mercer nodded. He remembered the man well.

"Yes, sir." Mercer replied. "I will be back in a week."

"Make sure you don't make any mistakes." Lord Beckett warned and Mercer nodded.

"There will be none, sir." Mercer said before he walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him. Lord Beckett smiled. This was going to be too easy. The Princess would be his in no time.

* * *

The day dawned in an unusually sunny day, a rare occasion for Londoners. The people seemed to bask in the warmth of the sun, enjoying its heat.

"It's a fine day, isn't it Cap'n?" Gibbs said as he and Jack walked cheerily in the marketplace.

"Indeed." Jack agreed with smile. "It's the only time I've ever been in London seen the sun."

"Aye." Gibbs agreed.

"So what shall we do today, Gibbs?" Jack asked, switching onto another subject.

"Well, what about the jewelery booth or the...Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as he looked back to Jack, who had stopped dead still in the middle of the crowded street. His eyes were locked on something and Gibbs followed his gaze to what Jack was looking at.

It was girl. A girl not but a few years younger than him, by Gibbs' reckoning. She had deep brown eyes and brown hair that curled into beautiful, thick locks. She was the most beautiful women Jack had ever seen and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, shaking his shoulder and Jack looked back to Gibbs.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What are ye doin', Cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"Did you see that girl yesterday?" Jack asked, his eyes locked on her again.

"No...not yesterday." Gibbs said.

"I wonder who she is." Jack said with curiosity as his feet slowly started move towards this beautiful woman.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted above the crowd, but Jack was already gone.

Jack looked at the girl standing only a few feet away from him. Her face was somewhat hidden by a small hood on her head, but it wasn't enough to mask her beauty. She was wearing men's clothes, which made Jack wonder why a woman such as her would be dressed in such ratty clothes. She was much too beautiful to be in such clothes.

Jack approached her and noticed she had been looking for something to eat at a fruit stand.

"Hungry?" Jack asked and the woman looked over at him, a little scared.

"What do you want?" She asked defensively.

"No, no." Jack said, a little taken aback by her hostility. Then again, she was probably scared because he did look a little wild.

"I just want to help you." Jack said honestly. The woman looked at him and her eyes softened.

"I forgot to bring money when I got out of the house this morning." She said.

"Allow me." Jack said as he pulled out a few coins. "Pick out whatever you want." She pulled out a crisp, red apple.

"Th...thank you." The woman said and Jack turned his attention to her.

"No trouble at all, love." He said.

"I...I guess I'll be going then." The woman said.

"Wait." Jack said, almost desperate to keep her with him just a few moments longer and the woman stopped.

"Uh...what's your name?" He asked.

"Adelaide Mason." The woman replied and Jack sighed. Adelaide. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

"I...I'm Jack...I mean Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack stuttered and Adelaide let out a small giggle. Jack couldn't help but notice that she had a beautiful smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain." She said.

Jack smiled. He liked this girl already.

"Call me Jack." He said. He thought he could see a small blush on her cheeks, but it quickly faded to a pale white as she looked past him, horrified.

"Umm...I have to go." She said as she stared to pull the hood tightly over her head.

"You there!" A familiar voice shouted at Jack, who turned around to find the man pushing through the crowd with a group of at least five British soldiers. "You are the theif that stole my fruit yesterday."

"Bugger." Jack said as he recognized the man from the food stand yesterday. He quickly made a run for it through the crowd of people, following right behind Adelaide.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted as he joined up with Jack.

"Gibbs!" Jack replied. "We've got to find somewhere to hide and fast!" Jack said.

"Aye!" Gibbs said, following Jack.

They could hear the soldiers gaining on them as they reached the end of marketplace, and he started sprinting away, trying to find a means to escape. Jack soon found their chance. He quickly swerved into a vacant alleyway, Gibbs right on his heels and hid behind a few old rum barrels. The soldiers ran past, unsuspecting the two men hidden away.

"Well, that was a close one." Gibbs said as they got out from behind the barrels.

"The soldiers will be back, checking every alley they can. I saw a shortcut that will get you out of here. It is completely deserted." She said.

"Then lead the way, love." Jack said

Adelaide was right when she said the shortcut was deserted. It was littered with trash, allowing only a narrow pathway for a person to walk through it. It wasn't the greatest smell either. It didn't take long for them to get out of there.

"Thank you for the shortcut." Jack said as they got out of there.

"Just a way to repay you for helping me out." Adelaide said.

"Maybe we should be getting on..." Gibbs stated to say, but he was interrupted by Jack.

"I...I don't suppose you...have someone to walk you home, what with those soldiers out there now?" Jack asked.

Adelaide immediately seemed apprehensive and Jack wondered what he had said.

"I...I don't have a home." She admitted.

"Oh." Jack said. It looked like she was about to walk away when Jack stopped her again.

"Well, I do have a spot on me ship..."

"Cap'n, we don't need another person..." Gibbs was interrupted again.

"You have a ship?" Asked Adelaide in amazement and Jack chuckled.

"Well, I am a captain after all." He said.

"You were saying?" Adelaide asked.

"Well, I do need another member on me crew...maybe, you'd like to come? I mean, since you have no home and all." Jack said.

Gibbs couldn't believe this. His captain was asking a woman to come along on the _Pearl. _

"Well, I don't really have any place to go..." Adelaide said.

"Great!" Jack said, a little too enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. "So it's settled."

"Cap'n!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"May I ask what is your ship's name?" Adelaide asked.

"The _Black Pearl._" Jack replied and Adelaide's eyes went wide.

"The _Black Pearl_?" She asked in amazement.

"The one and only." Jack replied as he started to lead the girl called Adelaide back to his beloved _Pearl._ Gibbs followed along, shaking his head, muttering how they didn't need another person on the ship, but the two didn't seem to hear him.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? I hope you did! I know I've only had it up for almost two days, but I've only had two reviews! Can you all pleae review a little more, well, those who aren't reviewing at least? It would be much appreciated. Thank you! :P ;P**


	4. Missing

**Missing**

King Phillip stormed the hallways of Buckingham Palace, his face contorted in fury and in worry.

"Adelaide!" He shouted, looking through every doorway. "Adelaide, come here right now!"

King Phillip had not seen her all day, and Olivia had not heard a word from her since yesterday. All of the servants were looking for her. They looking in every room on every floor, the courtyard, and the garden. There was no sign of her anywhere. But the servants had neglected to check Adelaide's room, which was where King Phillip was headed.

"Adelaide, come out here this instant!" King Phillip shouted. When there was no response, he became nervous. Was she even in there? He slowly opened the door, unprepared for what his eyes were about to see. King Phillip let out a gasp as he looked over at the balcony, where there was a makeshift rope made out of all her old clothes. He looked down, only to find it led to the ground.

"No." Phillip said in a whisper. Someone had kidnapped his daughter.

"OLIVIA!" King Phillip shouted, his voice echoing across every hallway in the castle. Olivia immedietally arrived at the scene and gasped as she looked at the scene before her.

"Yes, sire?" Olivia asked.

"Fetch him." King Phillip said. Olivia didn't need to have a name, she knew who to get. Not a moment later, the man he had summoned entered the scene, only to have his eyes grow wide.

"You summoned me, Your Excellency?" He asked, his face quite calm compared to the chaos around him.

"Someone has kidnapped Princess Adelaide. I want you to find her." King Phillip said.

"I will organize a search party immediately." The man replied.

"It is more likely they will go out to sea with her. Go get a ship, the best one in my fleet, and track her down. Kill whoever has her and bring her home." King Phillip said.

"Of course, sire." The man replied.

"And if you succed, I will give you a reward, a great reward." King Phillip said.

"As you wish, sire." The man said.

"Go." The King ordered again.

And without a word, Lord Beckett left the scene, smiling as he went.

* * *

"And this is the crew's quarters..." Jack said as he led Adelaide down past the crew's quarters, which were currently empty since the crew had not yet returned from London.

"Wow. It's very..." Adelaide looked at all the filthy clothes that were sloppily thrown across the floor, along with a variety of other things that belonged to the crew.

"And this is the galley." Jack said as he walked into another room with two huge tables lined with at least a dozen chairs to each side. The number of the men on this ship must have been huge.

"It's so...big." Adelaide said.

"You act like you've never been on a ship before, love." Jack chuckled.

"Umm...yeah." She said and Jack looked at her in surprise.

"You've never been on a ship before?" Jack asked in amazement and Adelaide shook her head.

"I've never even seen the open ocean."

Jack's jaw dropped. How could she have never seen the open ocean?

"Where have you been living, love? Under a rock?" He asked.

"Practically." Adelaide replied, her eyes never meeting his.

"Well, I'm going to show you the open ocean." Jack said. "I'll teach you everything there is to know about being on a ship!"

"Really?" Adelaide asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Absolutely." Jack said. He would never had admitted it, but he was quite excited about it himself. Spending most of his time being with the most beautiful girl in the entire world, it was going to be perfect.

"So...when do we leave?" Adelaide asked.

"Actually, we leave in the morning with the tide." Jack replied.

"That's good." Adelaide said. "I would have liked to have left a little earlier, but..."

"What's wrong with leaving in the morning?" Jack asked and Adelaide bit her lip nervously.

"Umm...I just wanted to leave this place as soon as possible." Adelaide replied.

"Well, morning will come sooner than you think." Jack said reassuringly.

"Yes, you're right." Adelaide agreed.

"And last but not least, I'm sure you'd like to know where you're sleeping." Jack said as he continued on with the tour. Adelaide followed him down the hallway past the galley and the crew's quarters until they reached the first door before they went out on deck. As they walked in through the door, Adelaide's eyes met a huge cabin. It was obviously Jack's cabin, since he was the captain. There was a desk covered in maps and giant bay windows in the back. There was a small closet over to her left and a bed over to her right.

"This...this is your cabin." Adelaide said.

"Yep." Jack replied.

"But...there's only one bed." Adelaide said in confusion.

"Ummm...yes." Jack said. "If there's a problem, I can always..."

"No, no." Adelaide said. "It's fine. I've just...I've never..."

"Shared a bed with a man?" Jack said, seeing her innocence.

"Yes. And I don't want that to become a problem." Adelaide said.

"It won't become a problem, love." Jack said. "I promise. We're just sharing a bed."

Adelaide still seemed a little uncomfortable about it.

"I'll tell ye what, love. I'll give ye a hammock right across from me cabin, alright?" Jack suggested.

"No, I could never..."

"It's no problem at all." Jack said.

"But..."

"It's been empty for a while now." Jack said.

"Alright." Adelaide agreed.

"Agreed." Jack said. "Now, I'll just leave ye to get settled and I'll later I'll introduce ye to the crew, alright?" He said and Adelaide nodded. He left the room and started out on deck when he bumped into Gibbs.

"Sorry, Gibbs." Jack said. "Didn't see ye there."

"Cap'n, do ye really think it's wise to bring that girl on board?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs, it's fine." Jack said. "You know very well we have Elizabeth on board and has she ever caused a fuss?"

"Well, in the beginning..." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs." Jack said sternly. "As captain, it is my right to bring on board anyone I please..."

"I was just warnin' ye captain." Gibbs said. "I just have a bad feelin' about this one."

"I appreciated your concern, Gibbs, but I don't think this one will be a problem." Jack said. "Now if you'll excuse me." He said and he walked off.

_Maybe Jack's right. Maybe she's not bad luck._

But Gibbs couldn't help but think that there was something about this girl, something that made her stand out. Gibbs shook his head in confusion. She was probably just an ordinary girl who had needed a home. Little did he know how wrong he was.

* * *

**Do you guys like it so far? Please remember to review!**


	5. New Acquaintances

**I want to thank you all for your reviews! You've all been really awesome. But I know that there are a lot more not reviewing. I keep seeing all these people put it on story alert or favorite story and they don't review. I'm just asking to anyone who reads it to just take a few seconds to review. Please? It would make me really feel like my story is really appreciated. **

**

* * *

****New Acquaintances**

Adelaide looked over her new room, well, Jack's room. It was definitely different from her life in the palace, but she loved it all the same. This place was her freedom, somewhere her father couldn't confine her. Somewhere where she was free to live a carefree life without responsibilities.

But Adelaide couldn't help but think this was all a waste of time. Her father had the biggest navy in the entire world. He had militia on every corner of the earth. He was sure to find her, wherever she was. He would have spies everywhere, watching for her. And her family. Adelaide felt a pang of guilt every time she thought of Andrew and her father worrying about her. But Andrew knew that was never the life she wanted. He knew she could never live like that. And her father, well, he had never let her out of the palace walls. She tried to use these excuses to justify the guilt she felt, but it still didn't stop the guilt.

Adelaide quickly put her mind off the subject. She couldn't afford to think of this now. She was finally starting to live the life she wanted, so why should she being feeling guilty?

Adelaide quickly got herself out the door, wanting to get some fresh air. Air. Yes. Exactly what she needed.

She quickly rushed outside, only to bump into someone else and fall on her bum.

"Oh, sorry about that." A male voice said, reaching out his hand to her. The man was young, about her age actually. He had blonde hair and deep, brown eyes. Adelaide took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Who are you?" The man asked. "I don't think I've seen you here before."

"That's because I brought her here." Jack's voice interrupted as he slided in-between them. "This is Adelaide Mason, our newest crew member." Jack introduced her.

"Pleasure to meet you." The man said. "I'm Robert Masterson."

"Nice to meet you." Adelaide said. Adelaide couldn't help but notice Robert looked so much like her brother, shocking her.

"Alright, alright." Jack said, breaking her eye contact with Robert. "There are other people to meet and besides, Robert has some work to do, don't you Robert?"

"Umm...yes, I do." Robert said, moving away rather quickly.

"Why'd you scare him off like that?" Adelaide asked.

"Like I said, he had work to do." Jack said, but Adelaide could tell he was lying. But she bit her tongue, knowing if she said anything he didn't like, she'd probably be kicked off the ship.

"Ummm...what do you want me to do now?" Adelaide asked.

"For now, I want you to rest. We are sailing off to the Caribbean tomorrow and I want you up bright and early." Jack said.

"The Caribbean?" Adelaide asked, barely containing her excitement.

"Yes, haven't you ever been there?" Jack asked and Adelaide shook her head.

"A better reason to go then. Besides, I think you could use a little bit of sun." Jack said, referring to her while skin.

"I...um...yes." Adelaide said. "It would be better."

"So this must be the newest edition to our crew." A female voice said and Adelaide swerved around to find a young woman, about a few years younger, perhaps about twenty-one, with honey-colored hair that seemed to flow like waves past her shoulders. The woman was with a man the same age who had the the dark brown eyes and curly brown hair that was neatly tied into a ponytail.

"Will, Elizabeth, this is Adelaide Mason." Jack introduced her, forgetting how she preferred to be called Addy.

"Finally, another woman on board." Elizabeth said jokingly and Adelaide gave a small laugh.

"Oh come on dearest, is it really that bad?" The man named Will said.

"Well, if you're here." Elizabeth said.

"I thought so." Will said as he pressed his face close to Elizabeth's.

"Alright, no need to get all lovey-dovey. You have a room for that, ye know!" Jack said rudely and Will and Elizabeth cast him ungrateful glares.

"What?" Jack said innocently.

More ungrateful glares

"Well if you're not going to talk, I think I'll leave." Jack said as he strode off.

"Is he always like that?" Adelaide asked.

"Yes." Both said in unison.

* * *

**I'm sorry it was so short, but it wasn't really a big chapter. But the next chapter should be better! Please remember to review! :P ;P**


	6. A Mission

**What's up everybody? How's your week been? I hope that you've had a good one, regardless that it's a Tuesday. But just think, tomorrow it's Wednesday, the middle of the week! Saturday is coming in a few days! That's something to be happy about, right? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I just wanted to thank all of those that have reviewed so far! The reviews have been really great! :P ;P**

* * *

**A Mission**

It had been several hours since the crew had last gone inside, but Adelaide was still out, watching. She was afraid that at any minute a group of her father's army would find her or that the whole of the Royal Navy would surround her any second.

"What are you doing up this late, love?" Jack's familiar voice asked.

"I'm just gazing up at the stars." Adelaide lied.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Jack said. He looked like he was going to say something else, but he bit his lip.

At that moment, a cold wind blew by, chilling Adelaide to the bone and she shivered slightly, enough for Jack to notice.

"Come on, it's getting cold out. I don't want you catching a chill." He said as he took her gently by the arm and took her to her room.

There was just enough light to see through the darkness of her room. An awkward moment of silence passed between the two. It was like they could not move, as if they didn't want to move. Finally, Jack could stand the silence no longer.

"Goodnight, love." Jack said.

"Goodnight, Jack." Adelaide said one last time before she fell into a dead sleep, all the while, a smile on her face. She actually felt like she was home.

* * *

Andrew paced back and forth in his room, thinking through all that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. He had talked to Adelaide, she had made her decision on a suitor, regrettably, and now she was gone. His father thought she had been kidnapped, but Andrew knew better. She had deliberately run away. She wasn't happy here, she had never been happy. She wasn't the woman their father had always made her out to be. She wasn't a woman who wanted comfort, rather, adventure and excitement.

But Andrew couldn't help but feel that although Adelaide had finally escaped the prison she had been living in all these years, she had made the wrong choice. She was making everyone sick with worry, especially him. And she had a responsibility. She was going to be the next ruler of England, and she had to have realized by now she couldn't get away from that.

A knock on his door suddenly interrupted his thoughts. His father came bursting through the door, his face was concerned and worried.

"Andrew, I must speak with you." His father said.

"What about, Father?" Andrew asked, worried.

"You must help find your sister." King Phillip replied. "I cannot leave England, but you can."

"Yes, Father." Andrew said. He could not deny his father's orders. He was his father, let alone the King of England. Besides, he was eager to go on the mission. He could not even imagine sitting around at the castle while Adelaide was off gallabanding goodness knows where.

"You will be sailing with my top advisor, Lord Beckett." His father replied and Andrew immediately grew hesitant.

From what Andrew knew of Lord Beckett after all the years of living with him, he was a hard, cruel man. He was selfish, egotistic, and was far too obsessed with power. He found Lord Beckett to be a caniving snake that would do anything to get what he wanted. For all of his life, Andrew had stayed as far from Lord Beckett as possible. Now knowing that he would have to be sailing the seven seas with this man was possibly the worst news he could have received at the moment, but he would have to take it, for Adelaide's sake.

"Yes, Father." Andrew replied.

"Be strong, Son." His father said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have to find her, for our family's sake, and for England's."

"I will find her, Father." Andrew replied. "I promise."

"Good lad." King Phillip said as he turned towards the door.

"Lord Beckett." He said, and as if on cue, Lord Beckett entered, his cold eyes gazing at Andrew.

"My son has accepted the mission of finding Adelaide." King Phillip said and Beckett smiled.

"We set sail tomorrow morning, bright and early." Beckett said, his voice flat and emotionless. "Be ready."

And he left, King Phillip following behind, leaving Andrew alone to think.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. And hopefully the next chapter will be better. Readers, I do ask you to please read. I'm really starting to feel a little unappreciated. I'm only getting two or three reviews, and while I do appreciate those I do get, I would appreciate those who are reading and haven't reviewed to please review. **


	7. Accidents

**Accidents**

Adelaide awoke to the bright sunlight in her eyes and she groaned.

"Why does it have to be so bright outside?" Adelaide complained as she covered her eyes.

She eventually tried to get up and when her feet met the floor, she immediately rocked and swayed.

_What's happening?_ Adelaide thought as she quickly got out of her hammock.

And then it hit her. The ship was _moving_.

"Oh, you're up." Jack's familiar voice said as the door opened.

"What...what time is it?" Adelaide asked in confusion.

"It's about nine. We started out hours ago." Jack said with smile.

"You should have woken me up." Adelaide said. "I could have gotten up later."

"Well, it's your first day, so I'll give you a break. But tomorrow, I expect you up at six sharp." Jack said, trying to act all captainy, but his smile was joking.

"I'll be up bright and early." Adelaide said, giving him a mock salute and he chuckled.

"So, where do I start?" Adelaide asked and Jack looked at her strangely.

"What?" Jack asked.

"What do you want me to do first? Swab the deck? Repair the rigging?" Adelaide asked, unaware that this was definitely not what Jack had had in mind.

"Ummm....no." He said. "I have another job for you to do."

"I thought I was going to do work outside like the crew." Adelaide said.

"No, no, no. At least, not now. I've got a better job for you to do." Jack replied.

"What?" Adelaide asked after a few moments of silence.

"I want you to clean this room." Jack said, pointing to the rum bottles that rolled across the floor and the cobwebs in all four corners of the room and the dirty clothes with flies swarming around them. "I haven't done it in months."

"It's your mess." Adelaide said. "Why should I have to clean it up?"

"Well, seeing as I have captainy things to do and am _far _too busy to clean it, I need you to do it." Jack said, a grin on his lips. Adelaide knew she had no choice. He was the captain.

"Fine." Adelaide said in defeat.

"Good." Jack said. "I'll leave ye to it then." He said and he left the room.

Adelaide looked over the mess and sighed.

"Well, it's now or never." She said and she started right on it.

Although Adelaide had never had to do anything, even as much as pick up a piece of garbage in her life, it wasn't bad. Actually, Adelaide liked doing something for herself for a change. It was an adjustment she could definately get used to. She dusted all the cobwebs and picked up all the rum bottles. But when she looked at the laundry, her nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"Why does he never do his laundry?" She muttered as she picked up a dirty shirt. It had food and rum stains and it wreaked of sweat. Goodness knows how long he had had those clothes piled there.

"So how's it coming along?" Jack's voice asked, popping his head through the door and he came in.

"Wow, it looks cleaner than it has in months." Jack admired.

"Is that how long this laundry has been sitting here?" Adelaide asked.

"I was hoping you would have had that finished by now." Jack said.

"No. The cleaning I will do, but the laundry crosses the line." Adelaide said. "You do your own laundry."

"But I really don't have the time..."

"You certainly had the time to come in here and check up on me." Adelaide argued.

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. The laundry is all yours." Adelaide said.

Jack huffed as he saw that this argument was going to go nowhere unless he did his own laundry.

"Fine." Jack said. "But you're cooking tonight then."

"Cooking?" Adelaide asked and she became nervous. She had never made a meal in her life.

"Yes, you should be good at that." Jack said.

"Umm...yes, yes, of course." Adelaide said, trying her hardest to hid her nervously. Jack didn't seem to notice, much to Adelaide's relief.

"Well, you'd better hurry. The crew's starving." Jack said and he walked out the door.

_Alright Adelaide. Calm down. How hard can cooking a meal be?_

Thirty minutes later, her food was burning in the pot. Smoke was pouring out the pot and Adelaide was trying her best to put out the fire.

"Oh come on!" Adelaide said frustrated.

"What's going on?!" A familiar voice shouted through the smoke. Adelaide squinted her eyes to find none other than Robert there.

"The food, it's burning!" Adelaide yelled through her

"Here." said said, taking off his jacket and immediately put out the fire.

"Th...thank you." Adelaide said gratefully and Robert smiled.

"Anytime, but I think you just burnt our dinner." He said with a laugh.

"I..." Adelaide said before she was interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice, one she did not want to hear at the moment.

"Oi, what's happened in here?" Jack's voice shouted as the smoke cleared, his dark eyes fixed on Adelaide.

"I....I..." Adelaide stuttered.

"It was me, Captain." Robert said and Adelaide cast him a confused glance.

"What?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I...was helping Adelaide and while she was going to get something, I wasn't watching the pot and that's when the fire started." Robert lied and Jack looked at him in suspicion.

"Adelaide, is that what happened?" Jack asked, his eyes boring into her.

"Y...yes." Adelaide said, after a moment of hesitation. "I was going to get some carrots for the stew I was making and I left Robert here to watch it. When I came back, the room was filled with smoke and the fire was almost to the point of destroying the galley."

Jack then looked to Robert and gave him an angry glare.

"You just got yourself a new job boy." Jack said. "You get to swab the deck by yourself for the rest of the month."

"Jack..." Adelaide said.

"He could have just set the _Pearl _on fire, Adelaide. He could have cost us our lives, so don't go defending him." Jack snapped and turned back to Robert once more.

"I want you to clean this place spotless by the time I get back. I don't want to see a speck of dirt anywhere." And Jack stomped off.

"I...Robert, I'm so sorry." Adelaide said.

"It's alright." Robert said reassuringly. "It could have been a lot worse you know."

"But it was all _my _fault in the first place. Why did you take the blame?" Adelaide asked.

"Because..." Robert said.

"Because why?" Adelaide asked, confused.

"Just because." Robert said with a smirk and he turned to the kitchen.

"I suppose it's about time I start cleaning this place up." Robert said with a sigh, getting of subject which really unnerved Adelaide, but she let it go. It wasn't really worth fighting over.

"And I'll help you." Adelaide said. "It's the least I could do."

"Well...it would be nice..." Robert said.

"I'll go fetch some rags." Adelaide said and she ran off to another part of the ship, Robert watching her all the way.

* * *

Andrew looked over the railing of the _Rescuer. _The name suited her, since she was rescue the future Queen of England. She was a fine ship, the finest the Royal Navy had to offer. Her timbers were finely crafted and her sails were neatly trimmed. She was a beauty, Andrew gave her that. They had already started off about an hour or so ago and they were making great time. The _Rescuer _was a fast ship, no doubt the fastest in the entire world.

The Navy sailors were scurrying across the deck, tending to its every need. One sailor accidentally bumped into him, and he looked at him in fear as he realized who he was.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, P-p-prince Andrew. I...I didn't see you." The man, short, chubby man with a short, brown beard said, his bright blue eyes looking at him fearfully.

"No, it's alright. It was my fault....what is your name, sailor?" Andrew asked.

"Jacobee Lee, sire." The man said, his head bowed to him.

"It's alright Jacobee." Andrew said with a soft, gentle smile. Before he could say another word, the man Jacobee hurried off, tending to his other duties.

Andrew continued wandering around the ship, pretending to admire the ship with intense curiousity, but inside he was filled with worry. What if his sister really was on a ship right now? And if so, what was she doing? Was she a stowaway? Was she undercover as a sailor? His mind then moved to even deepr, darker thoughts. What if she was on a ship full of dirty sailors? What if they found out she was woman? And worse, what if they found out who she really was? Andrew shuddered at the possibilities. He couldn't bare to think of his sister in such danger.

* * *

Lord Cutler Beckett looked over the deck of the _Rescuer _from the helm, his gaze set on the young prince, Andrew. Of course, it had never been Beckett's plan to bring the prince along. It was all King Phillip's idea. He knew his son had a close relationship with his sister, and had insisted the boy come along. Of course, Beckett had had no choice but to except.

"Orders, sir?" Mercer asked,his voice cold and flat. Mercer had arrived sooner that expected. Fortunately, a little bird had said that Prince Nathaniel had been traveling only about twenty miles from the town of London only a day before Beckett had set off on his journey. It was like everything had been put into place. The deed had been done. The word had gotten out just before they had left that a band of theives had attacked Nathaniel's carriage, a dagger slashing right across his throat. A poor bloke had been wandering about nearby and the man, to his unfortunate circumstance, had been carrying a dagger covered in blood from hunting. The man had immediately been put to death. This worked well for Becket for two reasons: one, because it was a good cover up and there was no possible way he could be blamed and two, because he desperately needed needed Mercer here with him for his own personal interests on this trip.

"Watch the boy. Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Beckett said. "I don't want a word to get out of my plans."

"Mum's the word." Mercer said.

"Good." Beckett said, a smile creeping across his face.

Mercer then left to his duties, leaving Beckett to stand alone at the helm.

* * *

**Beckett's really quite a malicious character, isn't he? Thank you for reading and please review! :P ;P**


	8. Guilt

**Hello! Just callieandjack back with another update! **

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

**IMPORTANT: Well, I guess this is important. This really is an Aladdin plot-like story, but it is still my own. It is only plot-like where similar things happen and a lot of things that happened in Aladdin you will still see in this story, and other things shown in Aladdin you will not see in the story, like the genie. Sorry if you were all expecting that. Confusing enough? I hope not. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. **

**Oh, and I will be making a few changes to the previous chapters. Just a few small things, like Adelaide not liking her name. Addy is just Andrew's nickname for her. And Robert's appearence will be just like Andrew's. Like a said, just a few small changes.**

* * *

**Guilt**

Andrew watched as the waves washed up against the side of the ship. As each wave washed up against the side of the ship, a fresh layer of guilt came over him. He couldn't feeling responsible for Adelaide's disappearance. He should have known Adelaide would run away. He should have know she would never take to the life that had been set out for her. He should have known because he was her brother, the person she always talked to. If only he had known, he could have stopped her. He could have stopped her from going out into an unforgiving world to goodness knows where. Who knew what could be happening to her at this very moment. Andrew shuddered as the thoughts seemed to envelope him and drive him deeper into worry.

"Are you alright, Sire?" Jacobee asked. Jacobee had become Andrew's friend over the past few weeks since they had started on their search. He was a good man who had sailed the ocean since he was a child and knew the world like the palm of his hand.

"You've been standing there for hours." He said.

"I'm...fine." Andrew said, barely hiding the emotion in his voice.

"You're worried." Jacobee said, seeing right through him. "About the Princess."

"Yes...very." Andrew admitted. "It just feels like this all my fault."

"Sire, she was kidnapped. You couldn't have stopped that!" Jacobee protested.

Andrew bit his lip. Should he tell him? Should he tell them his suspicion that Adelaide had left on her own? But they would never believe him. No one knew how Adelaide felt about living in the palace. How she hated it. How she would have done anything to get away.

"I suppose you're right." Andrew said. "It's just, I've never been away from her for so long..."

"It's understandable, Sire. She is your sister after all." Jacobee said and he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Sire. We'll find her."

"I hope so." Andrew said, his eyes looking out towards teh horizon once more, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Adelaide looked out to the open ocean from the bow of the _Pearl_. It had been three weeks since she had run away from home and she was enjoying it. She had never felt so free in her life. The breeze ruffled her brown locks and her eyes seemed to twinkle as they looked into the thousands of stars in the night sky. She breathed in a strong whiff of the salty sea air and sighed with contentment. Life, for once, seemed so perfect. She was free of dresses, snobby suitors, and life inside the palace walls. Life couldn't get any better.

"Enjoying yerself, eh?" Jack's familiar voice asked and she nearly slipped off the bow, if Jack hadn't been there to catch her.

"Woah there, love." Jack chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to slip, would we?"

"You scared me." Adelaide said.

"I have that effect on a lot of people." Jack said with a grin and Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"As if." Adelaide remarked.

"What? I'm not that scary?" Jack asked, looking himself over.

"Not even the tiniest bit." Adelaide said.

"Well, if I can't look scary, then I'll have to act scary, won't I?" Jack asked, a wild look in his eyes.

"Jack..." Adelaide said as Jack started inching closer, his eyes huge and a scary grin on his face. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and held onto her tightly.

"Let me go!" Adelaide protested.

"Am I scary now?" Jack asked.

"Yes, yes! You're scaring me!" Adelaide admitted and he chuckled.

"I thought I was." He said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Jack?" Adelaide asked after a few moments.

"Yes?" Jack asked, his eyes closed and a content smile on his face.

"You're suffocating me." Adelaide said. And indeed he was. She could barely breathe.

"Oh." Jack said as he let go and Adelaide took a deep gulp of air.

"I didn't think I was squeezing that hard." Jack mumbled.

"You were squeezing me like a snake!" Adelaide said in exasperation and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I sincerely doubt that I squeezed you _that _hard." He said.

"Oh, you really think..." Adelaide was suddenly caught off by Robert's voice.

"Addy!" Robert said. Robert had taken to calling her Addy, which Adelaide didn't seem to mind much at all. "It's freezing out here."

"Robert, I'm fi..."

"No, you'll catch a chill in this breeze. I think we should go inside. It's only going to get colder tonight." Robert said.

"I think she'll be fine." Jack objected.

"Captain, it really is cold..." Robert stopped mid-sentence as Jack glared at him, nearly threatening him to get back.

"I...I think I'll go." Robert said and he took off across the deck rather quickly and disappeared.

"Jack, he is right. Is is somewhat cold." Adelaide said.

"Oh, here." Jack said as he immediately shrugged of his coat and wrapped it around her.

"You shouldn't have made Robert run like that. He was only being a concerned friend." Adelaide said, but Jack knew better. Over the past few weeks, Robert had always been at her side. He was everywhere she was and he wouldn't let Jack have a moment alone with her. Although Adelaide seemed to like Robert, Jack had begun to loathe the time she spent with Robert over him. He couldn't put a name to the feeling, but he couldn't help it.

_The second we reach Tortuga, I'm going to drop him off and leave him there for good. _

Jack smiled at the very thought as he walked Adelaide off back to their rooms. Then he could have Adelaide all to himself and then no one could be with her.

* * *

**What do you think Jack is feeling? I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I hope the next one will be better. I'll be making changes to the other chapters first, which should not take long at all, maybe a few minutes, but that's it. Please remember to review. :P ;P**


	9. Someone Like Me

**Hello readers! I'm sorry I haven't update in forever, but with school being what it is and all the projects I have to do before the end of the quarter and the cross country meets I've had to worry about, I've been swamped! I hope you understand. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**Someone Like Me**

Another week passed uneventfully for those on the _Rescuer._ The crew had started to become impatient, but none were as impatient as Lord Cutler Beckett. He would have thought this to be easy. Set out, find her, and bring her back to marry him as a reward for finding her. It was that simple. Unfortunately, it was not. Beckett was starting to regret trusting the sailor who had shown them the direction of the only ship that had left that morning. Beckett was in his study now, thinking, until a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, agitating him.

"Come in." He said.

Mr. Mercer entered, his face blank and emotionless.

"Well, did you find anything?" Lord Beckett asked.

"None, sir." Mercer replied, his voice flat.

"Then what are you doing here? Go back out there." Beckett ordered and like a dog, Mercer did as his master ordered.

_I would have thought we would have had her back by now, but apparently I was wrong._

Beckett couldn't help but think as he again looked at his maps. They were headed towards the Caribbean at this rate. That would mean another two months of traveling and he lightly sighed. Usually Beckett was a man of patience, but with the plans he had for Adelaide, he found it very difficult to contain himself when he could be the King of England.

* * *

Jack Sparrow looked at his compass again in frustration. His compass was spiraling around and around, showing no sign of ever stopping. It had been like this for a week now and it was starting to agitate him. His mind seemed to be more focused on Adelaide and Robert being together than on the maps.

_What could you possibly want? _

Jack thought to himself and he took another swig of rum, only to have a few drops drip into his mouth.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack said to himself as he set off to go get another bottle of rum in his secrew rum storage. He got up, only to swerve dangerously to his left, just barely catching himself before falling.

"Oh, that's why." He said as he put on his hat and walked down the stairs rather slowly to avoid falling. The crew was fast asleep in their quarters, snoring loudly. Mr. Gibbs was tightly clutching his teddy bear and Marty was hanging precariously over his hammock.

"As you were, gents." Jack said as he went down another flight of stairs down to his rum cellar. Jack took out a set of keys and they jangled in his hand as he opened the lock. Jack went in, holding up his candle to look for a bottle of rum. He found one, but it was one of the very few left.

"I can't wait until we get to Tortuga." Jack mumbled. "All the rum's almost gone."

He started to walk back when he suddenly tripped and fell face first onto the cold, hard wood.

"What the..." Jack said, startled.

"I...I'm so sorry, Jack." Adelaide's voice said, surprising him. Jack looked over to find Adelaide crouched beside him, a look of worry and fear that she had gotten caught in his secret cellar on her face.

"How did you get down here?" Jack asked in astonishment and Adelaide gave him a guilty smile as she held up a hairpin.

"Picked the lock." She said as she helped him up. "But I promise, I didn't drink anything."

"I trust you." Jack said as he sat down on a box and motioned for Adelaide to sit beside him.

"So why are you down her, love?" Jack asked as she sat down beside him.

"I just wanted to see what this room led to." Adelaide said, avoiding eye contact with him, telling Jack she was lying.

"Addy..." Jack said, using Robert's nickname for her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Adelaide said defensively.

"I can tell when something's wrong." Jack said. "I'm quite good at that."

"It's nothing that concerns you." Adelaide replied. "It's no big deal really."

"Then why are you lying to me about it?" Jack asked, a smirk on his face.

"I...It's just..." Adelaide couldn't seem to find the right words to tell him.

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

"It's Robert....he...he...."

"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked.

"No, no, Jack. He never laid a hand on me." Adelaide replied and Jack sighed.

"Then what did he do, love?" Jack asked.

"He asked me to be his girl, I guess that's how you put it."

Jack's jaw nearly dropped the second the words came out of Adelaide's mouth. Robert had asked her to be his girl? Jack couldn't believe it.

"He...he what?" Jack asked in shock.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Adelaide repeated. Jack felt like he was going to be sick.

"I just came down here to think." Adelaide went on. "I told him I'd give him an answer tomorrow."

"Oh." Jack said. Jack tried to keep a straight face, but inside his stomach felt like it was flipping over.

"He feels like a brother to me more than anything. It just...it feels like I shouldn't."

Now Jack saw his chance. He slowly put his arm around her and ever-so-gently placed it on her shoulder.

"The love of a brother and a sister is a very strong bond, love. You wouldn't really want to break that bond, would you?" Jack asked persuasively.

"Well..."

"Do you really want to ruin your brother-sister bond?" Jack asked and Adelaide sighed.

"I suppose you're right. He is a good man, but he's just not the person I would consider going out with."

"What kind of man would you consider going out with?" Jack asked out of curiousity.

"A man who is kind and sweet, who isn't a snob. Someone who is bold and adventurous. Someone who enjoys taking risks and not living life safe. Someone like...like..."

_Me._

Jack thought as he sat there listening to Adelaide and a smile started to form on his lips. He was all of those things.

"I don't know." Adelaide said in frustration. "Every guy I have ever been with has been none of those things. They just seem to be the opposite of everything I've ever wanted."

"Well, just keep looking, love." Jack said comfortingly as he pulled her close. "Who knows? The man of your dreams could be right under your nose." He said.

"I doubt it." Adelaide said, completely oblivious to what Jack really meant. She laid her head on Jack's shoulder and the two sat there for a few long moments, the only sound coming from the occasional groaning of the ship as it shifted back and forth.

"Love, how about we..." But Jack looked at Adelaide and found her fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Swiftly and quietly, Jack picked her up in his arms and took her back up to her room and placed her down gently on the hammock. As he looked at her sleeping soundly, he couldn't help but smile.

_She'll be mine in no time._

Those were Jack's last thoughts as he looked at her one last time before closing the door.

* * *

**What did you all think of this chapter? Am I going to fast? Am I doing anything wrong? Is it getting boring? Please tell me all you have to say. I really want to know. Thank you all for reading and please review! :P ;P**

**Sincerely,**

**callieandjack**


	10. Payback

**Hello readers! I know it's been like forever since I updated and I know this chapter isn't the best, but it's all I could come up with. I hope you get a few laughs out of it!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**Payback**

Beckett looked at the little scepter in his hand. He had bartered it off a gypsy, knowing it had the power to hypnotize any living soul he wanted. The scepter was made of pure gold and its head was in the shape of a cobra. It's eyes were ruby red and it seemed to glare back at him evilly. Beckett made a special effort not to look deep into its eyes, for fear of becoming hypnotized himself.

_"That is the thing, you see." The gypsy, Jasmine, explained to Cutler._

_"If you are to truly hypnotize someone, they must look deep into its eyes."_

Beckett continued to gazy upon the scepter and twirled it slowly in his fingers. He had dileberated for months on when to finally use it. He had to test it out of course to see if it really worked. He was not about to trust a gypsy until he had living proof that it worked. Then he could start putting the second part of his plan into action.

* * *

Adelaide sat on the railing, basking in the early morning light of the sun as it rose above the distant horizon. The swirls of pinks and purples mixed into the shades of yellow, red, and orange. The water below flowed in little waves beneath her fluidly. As Adelaide looked out to sea, she could see dolphins jumping in and out of the water, making her laugh.

"They are quite amusing little creatures, aren't they?" Gibbs asked as he plopped down beside her. He was usually up in the wee hours of the morning, an early riser like herself.

"They're beautiful." Adelaide said, entranced by the sea creatures.

"Aye. They've always been one of my favorite sea creatures." Gibbs commented as he looked out to the sunrise.

"What are you two doing?" Another voice, Elizabeth's, asked as she and Will joined them, looking out to sea.

"The dolphins." Adelaide said as she pointed over to the small group.

"I haven't seen a group of dolphins in months." Elizabeth said with smile of amusement.

"And what are you all staring at?" Jack's voice asked. Immediately, everyone looked at him.

"What?" Jack asked, confused. "All I asked was what you were all doing."

"The dolphins." Adelaide said. "They..."

But the dolphins had already gone.

"What dolphins?" Jack asked.

"Well...they were just there." Adelaide said.

"Well they couldn't have just disappeared." Jack said teasingly.

"Yes they could!" Adelaide argued and Jack chuckled.

"I highly doubt it, love." He said and he saw her cheeks start to turn red with frustration and he barely kept himself from holding in his laughter.

"You're cheeks are turning red." He teased and Adelaide turned away from him in embarrassmet.

He could hear the small group start to laugh. It started out as a small laugh from Will until the whole group was laughing as they looked at Adelaide's red face.

"I'm sorry, lass." Gibbs said through the laughter. "It's just...you're cheeks are so red!"

"He was only teasing." Elizabeth assured her as she fought to contain her laughter as she looked at Adelaide's face.

Adelaide looked back to Jack who had a smirk on his lips and glared at him.

"I'll get you for this, Sparrow." She said, giving him a smile to let him know he was joking.

"I doubt it." He said as he turned away from them.

But Adelaide had other plans for Jack. She smiled as the thought formed in her head and she couldn't wait to try it out on her captain.

* * *

Adelaide looked at Jack later that day as he stood at the railing of the helm, looking out to sea through his spyglass. He was distracted. Adelaide looked over to Gibbs, who was messing with a piece of rope and tying it into a monkey's fist. Gibbs got the signal and he passed it along to Will and Elizabeth. They were all ready. After this morning, Adelaide was going to get her revenge.

"Ready?" Adelaide asked as they all came in beside her.

"Definately." Will said with a smirk. "This will make up for all the times he's done something to us."

"Let's go." Adelaide said. They all made their way up quietly to the helm. Jack was completely oblivious to all of them as they came up behind them.

Adelaide looked at Jack, ready to put her plan into action. At the same time, they all suddenly pushed Jack over the railing. Jack gave out a yelp of surprise before falling into the ocean's depths below. All four suddenly burst into laughter as they tasted the delights of their sweet revenge. As the laughter finally died down, the group realized Jack still hadn't come back up.

"Jack?" Adelaide asked nervously. When no response came, Adelaide started to go into a panic attack. Had he hit his head when he had fallen over? Was he drowning?

"Where is he?" Will asked, confused as they all looked down into the ocean, searching for any sign of Jack.

Another moment passed and Adelaide could stand it no longer. Without a word, she jumped over the side and into the cold seawater. Adelaide searched the ocean, looking frantically for any sign of Jack. As each second passed, her search became more and more desperate.

_What have I done?_

Adelaide couldn't help but think what would happen if Jack was...gone. She shuddered at the word. She finally had to come up for air.

"Did ye find him?" Gibbs asked, his voice scared stiff.

"No, I..." She suddenly felt something grab onto her ankle and she was pulled underwater. She looked downwards, only to find Jack down below, a grin on his face.

She was tried to yell at him, only to have bubbles come out of her mouth. Jack's smug grin still remained of his face as he let her go and they swam back up to the surface. As soon as her lungs were filled with air, she was going to start yelling at him, but the atmosphere was already filled by Jack's laughter.

"And what is so funny?" She asked, glaring at him angrily.

"I got you." Jack said and he continued laughing, along with other members of the crew who had come over to watch on the side of the _Pearl._

"You tricked me!" Adelaide yelled.

"Isn't that the general idea?" Jack asked.

Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"Pirate." She muttered and she swam back over to the _Pearl._

"That I am, love. That I am." Jack replied as he followed after her.


	11. First Test

**Hello readers! I know, it's been days since I updated, but I've been really busy with school. I hope this makes up for it!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**First Test**

Andrew looked aimlessly at the ceiling above him. It had been hours since the crew had gone to bed and it must have been past midnight. Andrew had tried to sleep, but to no avail. All he could think about was Adelaide. Where she was, what she was doing. His mind didn't have time for sleep. A sudden knock at the door brought Andrew's mind away from Adelaide, at least for a few minutes. Andrew looked at the door with confusion. Who would want to see him at this hour?

"Come in." Andrew said and to his surprise, Lord Beckett and Mr. Mercer entered.

"Ah, Prince Andrew." Lord Beckett said, his voice flat and emotionless, as always. "A pleasure to see you."

"It's the middle of the night." Andrew said wearily.

"Yes, but we have important matters to discuss." Beckett said, moving closer towards him.

"What matters? You've never discussed any matters with me." Andrew said as they took another step towards him. They seemed to become more and more threatening with each step they took towards him.

"But these are matters we need to discuss." Lord Beckett said as he took out a gold item and showed it to him.

"What's that?" Andrew asked as he looked at the item. It was a scepter. It had a snake-like head and piercing ruby red eyes. It seemed to glare back at him with hungry eyes and he averted his gaze from it.

"It's a scepter." Beckett said.

"And what makes this so important that you have to come in the middle of the night to visit me?" Andrew asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Beckett said and he looked to Mr. Mercer and it seemed that a message passed between them. In a split second, Mr. Mercer had grabbed Andrew by the scruff and wrenched his arms forcefully behind his back.

"What are you...?" But Andrew was cut off as Beckett shoved the scepter in his face, putting him in direct eye contact with its red eyes. Andrew instantly felt weak and frail as he nearly fell to the floor, if it wasn't for Mercer still holding him up. His eyes started to droop and his mind started to darken, as if he couldn't think. He couldn't remember anything about himself, not even his own name.

As soon as Beckett saw the dumbfounded expression on Andrew's face, he smiled. The scepter was working.

"Andrew, can you hear me?" Beckett asked and Andrew nodded his head, his eyes still set on the scepter.

"You have fallen into a trance." Beckett said as he looked at Andrew's empty eyes.

"You are under my control. Do you understand?" Beckett said and Andrew nodded slowly.

"Get on your knees." Beckett ordered and Andrew did as he was told and got down on his knees.

"Good." Beckett said with an evil smirk on his face. This scepter was going to bring him more power than he could ever dream possible.

* * *

It had been two months since Adelaide had left England and she could hardly believe it. She had stayed out of the hands of the Royal Navy for two months, which was quite amazing out of all the ships her father had probably sent to retrieve her.

Adelaide couldn't help but think about her father. What if the Navy did find her and brought her back? Would he be furious? Relieved? After all the grief that she had caused him, would he still love her? And what about Andrew? Was he disappointed that she had chosen to run away from her problems instead of facing them? Andrew had always been a stickler to be responsible. What she had done had been reckless. It must have really caused a mess back home and Adelaide felt a fresh layer of guilt cover her, almost suffocating her to where she could hardly contain herself.

"You're up quite late." Jack's voice said, startling her.

Adelaide looked to the sky and saw the moon high in the sky. She must have been sitting out there for hours.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Adelaide said as Jack stood beside her.

"So what are you doing out here tonight?" Jack asked curiously.

"I was just gazing at the stars." Adelaide lied.

"They are beautiful." Jack admired. "Do you know what that constellation is?"

"No, I don't know any." Adelaide admitted.

"That one there's the north star." He said, pointing his finger to the brightest star in the sky.

"And that constellation there is Orion's belt." Jack said, pointing to another one.

Adelaide watched in awe as he pointed to all the constellations he could find, showing her things she had never bothered to notice. She memorized them all in her head, remembering where they were and all of their names. It was a way to keep her mind off of her guilt.

Jack was really enjoying himself as well. Ever since he had succeded in stopping Adelaide from being with Robert, he had realized if he really wanted to be with Adelaide, he had better start winning her affections. There were plenty of other young men on board that more than likely fancied her, and Jack could not risk letting her go off with someone else. If he wanted Adelaide to be his girl, he had better get to her before someone else did. The problem was, Adelaide seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that he liked her.

A cold wind suddenly sliced through the air and Jack shivered.

"I think it's time we go on in, love." He said as he looked at the dark sky. "It's getting rather chilly out here."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Adelaide said, grateful that he had mentioned it. Her hands and feet felt like blocks of ice.

Once they got inside, Adelaide took off her boots and felt her feet. They were just as cold as her hands.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack asked as she sat down on the floor, rubbing her feet.

"My feet and hands are freezing." Adelaide said. "It's no big deal really."

"Oh, they can't be that cold." Jack said as he took one of her hands.

"Then again..." Jack said as he felt her ice-cold hands.

"Yeah." Adelaide said in agreement.

Adelaide suddenly had an evil idea. Jack turned around to around to do something else and in a split second, her cold hands were on his neck.

"Ah!" Jack yelped as the cold hands met his neck.

Adelaide couldn't help but laugh and Jack turned around.

"So that's how it is, is it?" He asked, a playful smirk on his face.

Adelaide suddenly found herself in Jack's arm, his fingers tickling her chin. Adelaide burst into hystrical fits of laughter.

"Do ye like that?" Jack asked with a laugh as he moved to her stomach.

"Stop it!" Adelaide yelled between laughs.

Finally, Jack decided to stop, leaving Adelaide breathless as she lay sprawled across the floor. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her.

"You alright there, love?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm breathless, but I think I'll be fine." Adelaide said as she sat up again. She suddenly gave a slight yawn and she felt extremely tired.

"I think all of this excitement has worn you out." Jack said with a chuckle, when a yawn came out of him as well.

"I should think the same for you, Jack." Adelaide said.

"Then I think we should go to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow." Jack said as he helped her up.

"I'm in total agreement." Adelaide said as she crawled into the hammock.

"Goodnight." Adeladie called as he closed the door.

"Goodnight, love." Jack said one last time as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**Wow, a lot of things happened in this chapter. Thank you for reading and please remember to review! :) ;)**


	12. Worth It

**Hello readers! I know, I've been super lazy. I've also had an intense case of writer's block and maybe laziness. I'm SUPER DUPER sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**Worth It**

Andrew woke up on his bed, feeling weak and lightheaded. He couldn't remember anything that had happened last night. Andrew groaned as he flopped back on the bed, exhausted. When a knock came at the door, he pulled a pillow over his head. Another knock came and he groaned.

"Not now!" He shouted.

"But sir, it's almost noon." Jacobee's voice called as he opened the door.

"Noon?" Andrew asked, sitting up abruptly, causing him to feel slightly dizzy.

"Yes, sir." Jacobee replied. "Lord Beckett said you didn't get enough sleep last night, but I knew you didn't sleep this late and I..."

But Andrew could no longer hear Jacobee. Just saying Beckett's name made him think of something, like a distant memory. He tried to pull up the memory, but to his frustration, he could not.

"Sir?" Jacobee asked, looking at Andrew's distraught face.

"What?" Andrew asked, clueless.

"I was just saying we should go down and get you something to eat." Jacobee said.

"Of course. Of course." Andrew agreed as he got up out of bed. "Just give me a moment to change."

"Of course, sir." Jacobee said.

"And Jacobee, call me Andrew." Andrew said with a smile.

Jacobee slightly rolled his eyes and gave him a small smile before he left, leaving Andrew to his thoughts.

* * *

"So there I was, stuck in the middle of shark-infested waters, with only me knife and a bottle of rum..." Gibbs said as he told another one of his famous stories. Gibbs had always been quite the storyteller. Although many of them doubted their believability, some of them were true, at least to Adelaide they were. Gibbs, although he had been suspicious of Adelaide for the first few days, had grown to like Adelaide. She was always his number one listener. She would sit there for hours and hear all of his amazing stories of all the adventures he had had around the world.

"And then?" Adelaide asked in excitement.

"Then I..."

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called from the helm and Adelaide and Gibbs sighed almost simultaneously.

"Another time then?" Adelaide asked, a little disappointed.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Gibbs said. "Just remember where we were at."

"Definately." Adelaide said with a smile as Gibbs left to join Jack at the helm.

"Listening to another one of Gibbs' wild stories?" Will asked as he and Elizabeth joined her on deck.

"They really are great stories. You should listen to them." Adelaide said.

"I've already heard one too many." Will replied. "And we've both been apart of them."

"Yes, unfortunately." Elizabeth said.

"What happened?" Adelaide asked curiously.

"Well, you see..." Will began and he began to tell the story of how the two had come to know Jack. It was a very long story that included them, Jack, and a group of mutinous pirates captain by a man named Hector Barbossa. But it all ended as Jack killing Barbossa and Will and Elizabeth finally together.

Adelaide was speechless as he finished the story.

"All of that really happened?" Adelaide asked as she looked to Jack the helm, his eyes resting on the ever-distant horizon.

"Yes." Will replied. "It wasn't the greatest time of our lives, to say the least."

"But it brought us together." Elizabeth put in.

"Well, that's one of the good things that happened out of all of that mess." Will commented.

Adelaide watched as the two suddenly became lost in each other's eyes. She could see the strong feeling of love and attachment that they both shared and she quietly moved away to leave them alone. She couldn't help but think that she wanted that. True love was something she had never been able to achieve because of all the suitors she had been forced to see. None of them would have ever truly loved her. That was one of the reasons she was glad to have left England. Adelaide hadn't been watching when she suddenly tripped and fell onto the deck and an instant pain shot up her ankle.

"Adelaide?" Robert's familiar voice asked as he looked at Adelaide's pain-stricken face.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked shakily.

"Yes, yes, of course." Adelaide muttered as she tried to push herself up, but the pain in her ankle made her stay on the floor.

"Adelaide!" Another voice shouted and she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms haul her gently upwards. Adelaide turned her head to see Jack standing there, looking at her with...was that worry she saw on his face?

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"It's fine, Jack." Adelaide tried to assure him. "I've just hurt my ankle is all."

"Can you walk on it?" Jack asked.

"Yes, of course I can." Adelaide said as she tried to walk, but the pain nearly had her fall over again, if it wasn't for Jack still holding her.

"I don't think so, love." Jack said. "I think we'd best get you inside so I can look at it."

"Jack, I'll be just fine." Adelaide said. But when she saw the stern look her gave her, she gave in.

With the help of Jack, she painfully made her way across the deck. She was about to go her room, when Jack started leading her to his.

"I can't fix ye up on a hammock." Jack said as he went through the cabin door. He sat her down on the bed and when he went down to look at the ankle, Adelaide couldn't believe her eyes. Her ankle was nearly twice its size.

"Ye've sprained it." Jack said as he inspected it. "You're lucky you didn't break it."

"Why?" Adelaide asked as another burst of pain came and she gritted her teeth.

"Because then I would have had to put it back into place." Jack said. "And truse me, love. It's not the best experience."

"Oh." Adelaide said as she returned her gaze back to her swollen ankle.

"I'll go get you something for the pain." Jack said as he left the room, moments later returning with a bucket full of cold water and a bottle of rum, his favorite drink.

"Here, set your foot in this." Jack instructed and Adelaide gently placed her ankle in the cold water. But her eyes were still locked on the bottle in his hand.

"Rum?" Adelaide asked as she stared at the stuff with distaste. She had never really liked the taste of rum. Not since her twentieth birthday when she had ended up spitting it out the second she tasted it.

"What? Don't like it?" Asked Jack, an almost shocked expression on his face.

"Hate it." Adelaide said.

"How could you hate rum?" Jack asked in disbelief. "It's the greatest drink ever created!"

Adelaide snorted.

"How about the worst."

"It'll help you feel better." Jack persuaded.

"No."

"Come on." Jack said.

"No. No pain is worth the taste of rum." Adelaide said.

"Would ye rather I force it down your throat?" Jack said, his voice now stern.

"You wouldn't dare." Adelaide said.

"It's not like you're able to run, love." Jack said as he glanced at her ankle. "And if it helps you get better, I'll do it."

Adelaide looked from Jack to the bottle of rum, considering her options. She ended up sighing, knowing she had lost either way.

"Fine. Give me the bottle." She said in defeat.

Jack handed her the bottle, a smirk on his face. Adelaide looked at the bottle as if she were a child looking at her medicine. She sniffed it and her and her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It smells just as I remember it." She said to Jack as she looked at the bottle again.

"Don't smell it then. Drink it." Jack urged her.

Adelaide took a breath and quickly gulped down the bottle's contents. It burned her throat as she did, but she ignored it. Finally, Adelaide set the bottle down, empty.

"Blech." Adelaide said and Jack chuckled.

"Blech?" He asked with amusement.

"It's disgusting." Adelaide said.

"I can't believe you would say such a thing." Jack said, pretending to be hurt.

"Well, it is." Adelaide said.

"You must be crazy." Jack said.

"Takes one to know one." Adelaide said.

"Touche." Jack said.

A moment of silence passed before the two spoke again.

"How's your ankle?" Jack asked.

"It's...bearable." Adelaide replied as she looked at her ankle. The swelling was going down and she wasn't having as much pain as she had had a few minutes ago.

"Well, it definately looks better." Jack said with approval. "Now, I think I'll go check on a few things and I'll be back to see how you're doing in about an hour, savvy?"

"Thank you, Jack. For everything." Adelaide said gratefully.

"A person like you is worth it, love." Jack said as he gave her one last smile and he walked out the door.

_A person like me? What's that supposed to mean?_

Adelaide thought in confusion.

Adelaide didn't know why, but her face felt hot and strange, like something he had said had made her do it. Adelaide felt so confused and she didn't know why.

* * *

**Well, I hope that made up for the long wait. I hope you guys don't hate me.**


	13. Talks and Feelings

**HI! How are you all today? Come on, it maybe Monday, but it's still a good day! This is just a little surprise for you all. But I won't be updating tomorrow, I've got a cross-country meet. But I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**Talks and Feelings**

Beckett looked out to open sea one cold, early morning. The sun's rays were just peering over the edge of the horizon, ready to envelope the Earth in its light, but Beckett didn't notice the beautiful sunrise. No, he was more focused on the ship sailing just barely in sight on the horizon. If his calculations were correct, this had to be _the _ship that had Princess Adelaide. There was no other ship set on this course, not a one. Beckett took out his spyglass again and looked at the ship. Then he saw something he had never expected to see again. Black sails. _Black _sails. This could be none other than...

"Jack Sparrow." Beckett spat as he put away his spyglass.

Now it all made sense. Sparrow had kidnapped the Princess and would soon ask for a ransom as soon as he had her in a secure location. All the puzzle pieces were finally put together. Well, this wasn't going to happen, not if it interfered with Beckett's plans.

* * *

Adelaide woke up to someone gently shaking her. She groaned and she turned over in in her hammock.

"Come on, sleepyhead." Jack said gently. "I've got to check your ankle."

"I don't wanna get up." Adelaide said childishy and Jack chuckled.

"Well, if you're not going to get up, I'll have to do it for you."

Before Adelaide knew what was happening, Jack had grabbed taken her in his arms and was carrying her bridal style.

"Jack." Adelaide said with a laugh.

"You gave me no choice, love." Jack said with a smile as he laid her down on the bed and looked at her ankle. The swelling had gone down, but it was all bruised up.

"Ugh." Jack said as he looked at her ankle.

"Ugh." Adelaide agreed.

"I'm going to go and get something to wrap it up." Jack said as he went and grabbed a few pieces of cloth and wrapped them around her ankle.

"Stand on it." Jack instructed as he pulled her up. Adelaide set her foot down, only to be met with the shooting pain, although it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

"I'll do." Jack said. "But you're going to have to keep off of it for a while."

"I think I can do that." Adelaide said.

"That's my girl." Jack said and Adelaide looked at him.

"What?" Adelaide asked.

"Nothing." Jack said, realizing his mistake.

He wracked his brain quickly to think of something.

_How could I have been so stupid? I should never have said that!_

_You really should learn to keep your mouth shut._

_Be quiet!_

"I said...that's a good girl. Yes. That's a good girl." Jack said.

"Okay..." Adelaide said in confusion.

"Let's go grab some breakfast." Jack said quickly, trying to keep her mind off the subject.

"Alright." Adeladie agreed.

"Good." Jack said as he took her arm and she rested it on his shoulder for support.

As they went to the galley, Adelaide kept looking at Jack with confusion. There had been no mistaking what he had said.

_His girl? Why would he say that I was his girl? It must have been a slip of the tongue. Yes. Just a slip of the tongue._

But Adelaide felt something inside, something that was telling her she was dead wrong. But she swallowed the feeling and continued to the galley with Jack, none the wiser than she had been before.

* * *

"Stop that!" Adelaide said to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked innocently as he took a bite of her porridge.

"Quit eating my food!" Adelaide said and Jack laughed.

"What's so funny about you eating my food?" Adelaide asked angrily.

"Your reaction." Jack said with a laugh and Adelaide playfully shoved him.

"You are the most frustrating man I have ever met!"

"Am I?" Jack asked as he gave her his infamous grin.

"Yes!" Adelaide responded.

"Don't argue with him." Elizabeth voice interrupted them as she sat down beside Adelaide. "He'll only egg you on."

"You act like you know me so well." Jack said.

"I do. I've spent months on board this ship and you more than once got into it with me."

"Well, that's because you were annoying me." Jack said.

"And then Will had to nearly drag me away from ripping you in two." Elizabeth retorted.

"Like you would hurt me." Jack said and Elizabeth's face turned beat red.

"Do you want to find out?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly enraged.

"Elizabeth..." Adelaide said, knowing that she was in the middle between them.

"Elizabeth." Will said, rush in in just in the knick of time. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth muttered as she sat down in her chair grumpily and Adelaide could see the smug, satisfied look on Jack's face knowing that he had won, at least for now.

"I think I'll leave." Jack said as he strode casually away.

"That man is so...argh!" Elizabeth said as she took an apple Will had brought for her for breakfast in hand.

"I know." Adelaide said.

"He treats you differently." Elizabeth said.

"No he doesn't." Adelaide said.

"No, he does." Will said. "He treats you like he...he..."

"He what?" Adelaide asked, confused.

"Never mind." Will said. "It would be foolish to say anything like that."

"Like what?" Adelaide asked curiously.

"Like he likes you." Elizabeth broke in.

"Yes, he likes me as a friend." Adelaide said and Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, Adelaide. He's flirting with you." Elizabeth said.

"Wh...what?" Adelaide asked, taken aback.

"He acts like he really likes you. And I'm not talking about friendship." Elizabeth said.

"How can you two be so sure?" Adelaide asked.

"He's acting just like we did when we became a couple. Young, flirty, like a couple of teenagers practically." Will replied.

"But he wouldn't....he couldn't possibly...." Adelaide said.

"It's true." Elizabeth said.

"Then what do I do?" Adelaide asked.

"I can't tell you that." Elizabeth said.

"I think that's something you'll have to decide for yourself." Will said.

"Jack's never really settled with one woman...ever." Elizabeth replied. "But then again, you're different from the other women he's been around."

"What women?" Adelaide asked.

"He's usually around...well, prostitutes." Will said.

"He never said anything about that." Adelaide said.

"I don't think it's something he would want to say anything like that around you." Elizabeth said. "But we're just warning you about him."

"We don't want to see you get hurt." Will said.

"It's good that you told me." Adelaide said. "But maybe Jack has changed."

"Maybe." Elizabeth said. "Being around you, I wouldn't doubt it."

"You think I've changed him?" Adelaide asked unbelievingly.

"I think he's changed." Will said. "He used to be a grouchy grump who drank too much."

"Now he's just as happy as can be and he still drinks too much." Elizabeth said and they all laughed.

"Just be careful though." Elizabeth said seriously.

"I will. But I don't think now is the best time. I haven't exactly had the best experience with men." Adelaide said.

"That's understandable." Elizabeth said.

"But if you do ever plan on being with Jack, just know that he is a good man." Will said.

"But he still does have a questionable reputation." Elizabeth warned.

"Alright." Adelaide said. "But I'm sure that he'd never ask me to be his girlfriend or anything."

"Okay." Elizabeth said.

"Well, I think we've spent enough time down here." Will said. "I think it's time we catch a bit of fresh air."

"Agreed." Elizabeth said.

"I think I'll wait down here." Adelaide said. "Just for a bit."

Will and Elizabeth nodded and left. As soon as they were gone, Adelaide's head was reeling.

_He likes me? He really likes me?_

_It all makes sense, really._

_How does it make sense?_

_Well, he's always around when you're alone and that explains what he was the first one by your side the second you broke your ankle. You put the puzzle pieces together._

As Adelaide put everything together in her head, it started to make perfect sense.

_What do I do?_

_You wait. If he wants to be with you, then you wait for him._

_But, what if I don't want to go out with him?_

_Then you don't._

_And what if I do?_

This time the voice didn't come. Adelaide knew the answer to that. The only other questions that she did have were for herself. Did she like Jack? Did she even share the same feelings? This was something only Adelaide could face alone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! :) ;)**


	14. Danger

**HI! It's been a week since I last updated and I'm ashamed of myself. I'm sorry. I've been busy and I have a Biology test to study for, so just to warn you, I'm leaving you with a cliffie. But, I don't have Cross-Country practice tomorrow, I'll be feverishly working on the next chapter! I could have the next chapter up tomorrow night; at least, if nothing else comes up like homework. Hope you all enjoy! :P**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**Danger**

It had been a week since Adelaide had sprained her ankle and it showed all the signs of recovery. She no longer needed Jack's help to walk and all that you noticed was the small limp she carried with her. But Adelaide could not have been more thankful to have Jack during that time. If there was one person who had stuck by her, it was him. Although it had been annoying at times to see him nearly everywhere she went, she actually liked having him around. Although Will and Elizabeth had given her fair warning about Jack's past, she couldn't help liking him.

Robert had more than apologized for bumping into her by spending every moment Jack was not around, which was very rare, much to Jack's distaste. Adelaide had told him not to be angry at Robert for spending time with her, but she could still see the hard glint in his dark eyes when he looked at him.

On this particular day, Adelaide was sitting on the railing of the _Pearl, _swinging her feet back and forth in the air, her mind drifting aimlessly as she looked at the wide open sky. It was a beautiful day, to say the least. There had been a favorable wind and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. Everyone was out and about, either doing their chores or enjoying the glorious day.

"Addy!" Robert said as he sat down beside her. Adelaide quickly looked around and sighed with relief when she realized Jack wasn't on deck.

"You really shouldn't be around here. Not if Jack could come out any minute." Adelaide said.

"He's really getting on my nerves." Robert said. "I don't know why he's acting like this."

"It's my fault." Adelaide said.

"None of this is your fault." Robert tried to reassure her.

"No, it is." Adelaide pressed. "He's been acting like this towards you since I first came here."

"You can't really think..."

"He's gotten more aggrivated since the accident." Adelaide said. "He doesn't even want me around you."

"Then he can just deal with it. Your my friend and I want to be around you whenever I want." Robert said. "And if he doesn't like it, I'll just have to show him the hard way."

"Why do guys always feel like they have to fight?" Adelaide asked.

"If it's the only way to show him how..."

"If anything is to be done, _I'll _be the one doing the talking." Adelaide said sternly.

"Someone's a little touchy." Robert said.

"I don't like fighting. It's so...barbaric." Adelaide said. "And I won't have you becoming a part of it."

"Alright. I won't fight him." Robert agreed with a sigh. "But I don't like it."

"As long as you won't fight him." Adelaide said.

"Robert!"

Robert groaned as he heard his name being called by one of the crew.

"I have to go." Robert said, giving her one last smile before he was gone, leaving Adelaide alone.

Several hours later, it was late afternoon and everyone was scattered across the deck, either playing cards or napping in the shade. Mr. Cotton was at the wheel and Robert was playing cards with Mr. Gibbs, Marty, and a man by the name of Terry. Adelaide had resigned herself to her cabin, thinking to take a nap in her hammock. Needless to say, her nap didn't last for long. She was a good ten minutes into her nap when a soft rap came on the door.

"Addy?" Jack's soft voice echoed through the small cabin and Adelaide groaned.

Jack smiled and he went over to her.

"Addy?" He asked again and Adeliade turned over to look at him, cracking one eye open.

"What?" She groaned.

"I just wanted to talk." Jack said with a smile as he looked at the annoyance in her eyes.

"Talk?" Adelaide asked tiredly.

"We haven't talked all day." Jack pointed out.

"Couldn't we talk...oh, I don't know...later?" Adelaide asked.

"This is the only time I'm not busy, love." Jack said.

"Alright." Adelaide said with a sigh as she hopped down off of her hammock.

"Let's go to my cabin." Jack said as he gently took her hand and led her to his cabin.

Adelaide plopped down on the bed while Jack sat in a chair.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Adelaide asked.

"Well, to be quite honest, love, it's about Robert." Jack said and Adelaide shot up on the bed.

"Robert?" She asked.

"He's been spending a lot of time with you lately." Jack said.

"And?" Adelaide asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I just...I just don't think that it's great that you're around him." Jack said.

"And why is that?" Asked Adelaide, her voice revealing her agitation.

"He hurt you." Jack said, his eyes glimpsing at her ankle.

"I got better." Adelaide said. "And it was an accident."

"He asked you to be his girl." Jack said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Adelaide asked.

It took several moments for Jack to reply. Adelaide could see the frantic look on his face as he tried to come up with excuses.

"He could ask you again."

"And again, what's wrong with that?" Adelaide asked.

"You could say yes."

"What's wrong with me being his girl?" Adelaide asked.

"He could hurt you."

"Robert wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Not physically hurt you. Emotionally, I mean." Jack said, his eyes moving every which way as if he couldn't look at her face. Adelaide could tell he was lying. She quietly sighed and took a step towards him.

"Jack, what's reallly wrong?"

A moment of silence passed between the two of them.

"You can tell me anything." Adelaide said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Jack looked at Adelaide, his mind at work.

"I...Adelaide, I..." Jack tried to form the words in his head.

Many thoughts rushed through Adelaide's mind as she looked deep into his eyes.

_Is he going to say it? Is he going to admit that he likes me?_

Jack was trying. His lips were moving, but no words were coming out. Jack's thoughts were almost the same.

_Should I tell her? Should I tell her everything I've been feeling? _

_Jack, it's impossible! She's never shown any sign of ever liking you!_

_Stop it! I'm going to tell her!_

Jack looked back into Adelaide's beautiful, brown eyes and he knew he had to tell her.

"Adelaide, I..."

A loud roar suddenly pierced the atmosphere, along with a large bang which sent Adelaide and Jack flying across the cabin. Both landed on the cabin floor with a _thud._

"What was that?" Adelaide asked, confused as she looked around fearfully.

"I don't know." Jack said as he pulled her up and held her close to him.

Another loud roar sounded, along with another shake. Jack and Adelaide kept their footing this time.

"Stay here." Jack ordered as he let go and ran through the cabin door.

"Where are you going?" Adelaide asked.

"I'm going to find out what's going on." Jack said. He could see the fear in her eyes as he went out the door.

"I'll be back, love. I promise." Jack said as he gave her a reassuring smile before running out the door.

Jack rushed out the door leading up to the deck, only to grow wide-eyed as he came face-to-face with a giant sea serpent.

* * *

**I warned you it was a cliffie! But I WILL try to work on the next chapter soon! T-T-F-N! Ta-ta for now! That one's for you, keiraliz? :)**


	15. Pain

**I told you I'd be working on this chapter, and what do you know, I finished it! **

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**Pain**

There Jack was, staring eye-to-eye with a monstrous sea serpent. It's scales were knife-like and dark blue. It's middle was immersed in the water, it's knife-edged tail swinging about dangerously close to the ship's bow. It had to be more than one-hundred feet long, and it's blood-red eyes glared at him evilly.

"Hello, beastie." Jack said.

The serpent roared in response and flashed him it's pointed teeth.

"Oh." Jack said as he looked at its jaws.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs' voice shouted and the beast glared at Gibbs who was leaning against the rail. It growled and lunged at Gibbs. Gibbs quickly ducked, making the serpent only catch thin air.

"Run, Gibbs!" Jack shouted.

Gibbs didn't take any time in finding a place to hide.

"Look out!" Will's voice called, and Jack looked up, to find the beast ready to strike at him. Jack quickly moved out of the way, the beast missing him by a matter of seconds.

The beast then turned on Robert and most of the crew, thrashing about. It took several men in its jaws at once, gobbling them whole. The crew was slashing at the creature, trying to fend it off, but the creature only became more agitated and took a few more men. As the sea creature continuously fought with the crew, Jack was looking around, desperate for an idea. Jack looked around for several moments until he looked up at the mast. That was when Jack got an idea.

Carefully, with the beast distracted, Jack climbed up the rigging to the mast. He held onto the hard wood of the mast as the beast thrashed around, making the ship move to and fro. He quickly walked his way over to where he was positioned above the sea creature and where he could see its head. He took his pistol out of his belt and cocked it. He concentrated on the creature for a moment, before finally firing. But it was at that exact same time that the creature suddenly jerked the ship, throwing him off balance. Jack fell, only to the catch the mast in time, leaving him hanging precariously over the deck. Unfortuanately for him, the sea creature had caught Jack out of the corner of its eyes and started snapping at him.

"No beastie! No!" Jack shouted as the creature came mere inches from biting him.

The creature suddenly gave out another roar. It was loud and rang out across the sky with agony. Jack quickly took this time to pull himself up and see what was going on down below to make the creature roar with such pain. His eyes grew wide as he looked down to see blood gushing from the wound of the creature, and a person standing there with a bloodied sword. Adelaide.

"Addy." Jack whispered. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her, standing there with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Addy!" Robert's voice suddenly yelled. The creature had started to move its tail towards Adelaide, trying to slash her with it's knife-edged tail.

Everything seemed to move too quick. The tail moved fast and in a rush, Robert ran in front of her, only to be whacked by the tail of the creature and hit by the knife-like edge.

"No!" Adelaide's voice screamed as Robert fell to the ground, blood coming out of the wound.

She didn't even see the tail coming for a second time towards her, sending her flying into the ocean.

"No!" Jack shouted in sudden horror as he watched her body disappear under the water, her blood tainting the water.

He didn't think as he jumped from the top of the mast and dived into the cold, dark water. Jack looked frantically for her, until his eyes caught her. She was drifting down into the ocean's depths, blood coming from her side. Her eyes were closed and she was still. Jack quickly swam towards her and took her in his arms. He quickly rushed back to the surface and swam back to the _Pearl. _He quickly dragged Adelaide's limp form back on deck, the blood still coming from her wound.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs said, drawing his attention to the sea creature as it swayed back and forth, the loss of blood becoming too great, and it fell into the water, dead. But Gibbs was not only drawing attention to the creature, but to Robert who was now gasping for breath, a pool of blood around him.

"Go." Elizabeth said. "We'll take care of her."

Jack quickly rushed over to Robert, after making sure she was in Will and Elizabeth's care, and kneeled beside him.

"Robert." Jack said softly as he looked at the young man's pained face. "I'm so sorry, about all of this."

"She's worth it." Robert said, his eyes flickering towards Adelaide's unconscious form. "Please tell her that."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. But he already knew what he meant. Robert had lost too much blood, and now, it was too late.

"Take care of her." Robert said before he took one last breath, and then he grew still, his eyes closed.

Jack looked at the young man before him, his last words lingering in the air.

_Take care of her._

Jack looked over at Adelaide, who was still unconscious.

"Take care of him." Jack said to Gibbs and Gibbs nodded, his saddened face drawn to the young man.

Jack went over to Adelaide's side, pushing past Will and Elizabeth. Her whole left side had been bandaged and the wound had finally stopped bleeding.

"Will she be alright?" Jack asked.

"She'll live." Elizabeth said. Her eyes travelled over to Robert's lifeless body and she became saddened.

"He's in a better place." Will said comfortingly as he took Elizabeth in his arms.

Jack, not standing this place of gloom any longer, gently took Adelaide in his arms and carried her down to his cabin and laid her on the bed. He looked at her still face and he felt a giant pang in his heart. He couldn't help thinking it was his fault she was hurt and Robert was dead. If he hadn't been up there in danger, then Robert never would have had to save Adelaide's life and she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

But Jack couldn't think about guilt now. Not when he should be taking care of Adelaide.

_Take care of her._

And that was what Jack would do. He would take care of her.

A faint groan interrupted his thoughts and Jack nearly jumped as Adelaide started to move around on the bed.

"Addy." Jack said softly as he took her hand in his.

Adelaide's eyes suddenly shot open.

"Robert."

That was the first word that came out of her mouth.

"Addy..." Jack tried to say.

"I have to go see Robert. I need to see him." Adelaide said as she tried to pull herself up, but was caught by Jack.

"You're hurt." Jack said. "You're in no condition to get up."

"I have to see Robert." Adelaide said stubbornly.

"Addy, he's..."

"Hurt. I know. I need to go see that he's okay." Adelaide said as she pushed against Jack's restraining grip.

Jack bit his lip. What he was about to say was going to break her heart.

"Addy...he's...gone." Jack said.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? He can't be gone." Adelaide said, a look of confusion on her face.

"Addy, he's dead." Jack said.

Adelaide looked at Jack in sudden horror, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"No. He can't be dead." She whispered

"It's true." Jack said.

"No. He isn't dead." Adelaide protested as she struggled to get away from Jack.

"Addy, don't go up there." Jack said as she quickly got up. She didn't even seem to recognize the pain in her side as she made her way towards the door. Jack followed her as fast as he could, but by the time he had reached her, she had opened the door to the deck.

Adelaide gasped in shock as Robert's dead body was still laying there, the blood cleaned from his wounds and the excess blood on the deck being mopped away by the crew.

"No." Adelaide said as she fell to her knees in agony. "No, no, NO!"

She clasped her hands to her face and broke into sobs that wracked her entire body. It was as if her entire world was had fallen down in an instant. Jack could do nothing but gently pull her up and lead her far away from the blood-strewn deck and back to his cabin. She didn't even notice that she was back in the cabin or that he was even there. Jack held her close to him, cradling her in his arms, her sobs echoing throughout the cabin far into the night.

* * *

**I know. I'm a terrible person. But Robert will not be forgotten, I assure you. Please remember to review!**


	16. Grief

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**Grief**

Adelaide's eyes flickered open to the bright sunlight outside. Wait. Sunlight? She wasn't in her room. She jerked up, only to have a sharp pain rip through her side. She groaned and fell back onto the bed she was on. She recognized it as Jack's cabin. Then she remembered why she was here and tears started to flood her eyes.

Robert was gone...dead...never to come back again. She remembered the always welcoming smile he had on his face and his brown eyes that reminded her so much of Andrew. He was the greatest friend she had ever had and now he was gone. And it was all her fault. If she hadn't been in the way of the serpent, then he wouldn't have been killed.

_I killed him. It's my fault._

The door to the cabin suddenly opened and Jack walked through the door, carrying a tray of food.

"Oh. You're up." Jack said with surprise and he sat down on the bed. Adelaide didn't seem to hear his voice, her eyes drawn to her lap.

For a moment, all was quiet. Neither one knew what to say.

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

"Wh...what?" Adelaide asked, her eyes looking up to his for the first time.

"I'm sorry." Jack repeated.

"Don't be." Adelaide said. "The fault is not yours. It is mine."

Jack was immediately taken aback.

_Her fault? How could she ever think it was her fault?_

_She's the one he gave his life for. It's only natural she feels it's her fault._

_Then what do I do?_

_Comfort her. Only time can heal her wounds._

Jack looked at Adelaide, tears rolling continuously down her face.

"Addy." Jack said as he took her into his arms again. She pressed her face into his shirt and it was as it were a replay from the previous night.

"It's going to be alright, Addy." Jack assured her and Adelaide stopped for a second to look at him with her tear-stained face and bloodshot eyes.

"How can it be alright? It's my fault Robert's dead." Adelaide said.

"He died to save you."

"If I hadn't been in the way..."

"There was nothing you could have done." Jack objected. "You didn't see it coming and Robert did. It was his choice to save your life. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead."

"I wish I was. Maybe then I wouldn't be feeling this guilt." Adelaide said dejectedly.

Jack's face fell as he heard those words.

_She would rather be dead that be here? With me? _

"No." Jack said boldly, making Adelaide look up.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"No." Jack repeated. "Robert died to save you. Robert died so you could live. If he were here now he would have been angry at you for saying you'd rather be dead."

"But he's not here. And it's all because of me." Adelaide said, more tears coming.

"Do you know what he said to me after I drug you out of the water?" Jack asked and Adelaide shook her head.

"He said you were worth saving, Addy. He said you were _worth _saving." Jack said. "He didn't care that he was going to die, as long as it meant saving you."

"He did?" Adelaide asked with a sniff.

"He said it with a smile on his face." Jack said. "It would be a shame to waste the life he just gave you."

Adelaide was quiet for a moment, her head reeling from what Jack had just told her.

"I'm sorry." Adelaide said. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright. It's only natural that you would think something like that, but you can't, Addy. You can't." Jack said reassuringly. "He wouldn't want you to, as do I."

Adelaide sniffed before she looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'm here for you." Jack replied as he held her tighter.

Adelaide rested her head on Jack's shoulder, her eyes closed as she took in the grim silence. Things were neither better nor worse than they had been before, but at at least she knew Robert had died knowing what it would cost him, and he had done so without regret.

* * *

**It was really a sad chapter to write. If any of you were Robert fans, I'm sorry. But you'll see why he had to die. Please remember to review, kind readers!**


	17. Comfort

**Cross-Country is officially over! Yeah! More time to write my story! :0**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**Comfort**

Three days had passed since Robert's death and things had not gotten any better. Adelaide refused to come outside of her room, even though Jack urged her to do so. She was looking painfully thin and frail. When Jack brought her food she barely touched it. She had barely uttered a word to Jack since their talk and Jack was almost to the point of begging to hear her voice again. He was trying to give her her time to grieve, but it was almost killing him on the inside.

_She's going to get over this right?_

This was what was going through Jack's mind as he brought Adelaide her plate of food in the late evening.

_She's hurting, Jack. _

_But it's not just on the inside. She looks so thin._

_Then get her to eat._

_How?_

_Think of a way. You're Captain Jack Sparrow after all._

Jack sighed as he opened the door to Adelaide's room and found her lying in her hammock, her face still carrying that saddened look since Robert's death.

"I brought you your food." Jack said as he set it down on a dresser.

"Thank you." Adelaide said flatly, not showing any sign of getting up.

Jack looked at her with hopeless eyes and walked out the door, leaving Adelaide alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Adelaide sat in her hammock for moments on end. For days her mind had been consumed with thoughts of Robert. The way he looked, the way he used to laugh, everything seemed to be so clear, but yet, it was getting harder to remember somehow. His brown eyes seemed to be just a tint lighter and his smile a bit less bright. It was as if her memory of him was disappearing. Soon, she realized, she may not even remember how he looked, not entirely. Soon he would become but a memory, which only drove her deeper into depression.

_How could I forget him? After all the months I spent together with him. After all the sunrises and sunsets we watched, after all the jokes and laughter, after all the talks we had in the crows nest. Is that all going to be some distant memory to me now?_

A tear rolled down Adelaide's face as she thought of what would happen if she forgot him entirely. What if she went even one day without remembering him? Would that happen? Could that happen? Could she forget him? But Adelaide shook her head. She didn't want to think. And so she succumed to to a light and fitful sleep.

* * *

_Adelaide woke up sitting on a cloud with a light shining up above her. Her eyes squinted as she looked directly into the light and she eventually had to look away because of it was too bright. _

_"Addy." _

_Adelaide looked around as she heard someone call her name._

_"Who is there?" She asked as she looked around._

_"Addy." The voice repeated._

_"Where are you?" Adelaide asked as she stood up and looked around the misty cloud._

_"I'm right here, Addy." The voice said and Robert suddenly appeared right before her eyes._

_"Robert!" Adelaide shouted joyfully as she bolted towards him to meet him in a bone-crushing hug._

_"Hello, Addy." Robert said as he pulled her off and looked her over. _

_Robert's face was shining bright with happiness and his clothes were a spotless white. He was the image of perfection. _

_But when he looked directly into Adelaide's eyes, he frowned._

_"You're sad." He said. "Why?"_

_"I've missed you." Adelaide said. "You've been gone a while."_

_"I've missed you too." Robert said. "But that's no reason to feel sad."_

_"You're dead." Adelaide blurted out. "How can I not be sad?"_

_"Addy." Robert said as he shook his head. "Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you have to be sad."_

_"But you're gone. Forever." Adelaide said as she felt a tear roll down her face, followed by another._

_Robert smiled as he wiped the tears from her face._

_"I'm not gone forever." Robert said. "I'm still with you. In your heart."_

_"But I'm already starting to forget you." Adelaide said sadly. "I can't remember how you used to look." _

_"But I'm still right here." Robert said as he put took his hand in hers and placed it on her heart. "And I'm not really gone if I'm still there."_

_"But I miss you." Adelaide said. _

_"I know you do. But I'm in a better place." Robert assured her with a smile. _

_"I want to come with you." Adelaide said desperately. "Please take me with you."_

_"Where I am you cannot be, not for a long time." Robert said. "And you still have a future down there, Addy."_

_"What future?" Addy asked. "You're gone. It'll never be the same."_

_"There's someone you're forgetting down there, Addy." Robert said as he looked deep into her eyes. "Someone who's there who loves you and doesn't even see it yet."_

_"Who?" Adelaide asked._

_Robert leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Jack."_

_"Jack?" Adelaide asked in shock. "Jack loves me?"_

_Robert smiled. _

_"More than life itself." Robert replied. "And it's hurting him to see you like this."_

_"I...I didn't think that he cared so much." Adelaide said._

_"He does. He doesn't see that he loves you yet, but I'm sure if you admit your own feelings, then he'll realize it too." Robert said._

_"But I don't love him." Adelaide said, confused_

_"Want a bet?" He said with a teasing smile. "I could see that he loved you, Addy. That's why I told him to take care of you before I died."_

_"You...you did?" Adelaide asked._

_"Yes. And I know if you look deep inside your heart, you'll know it was always Jack, Addy. It was him you were falling for." Robert said. _

_"But...I can't." Adelaide said. "You..."_

_"I was never me, Addy. And you know it. I'm not going to stand in your way between you and Jack." Robert said. "You have my permission to be with him."_

_Adelaide didn't know what to say as Robert looked at her. Something her heart seemed to be different. It was as if it felt...free. Free to...be with Jack?_

_"He's all yours, Addy." Robert said with a wild grin. "Just make sure to keep him in line."_

_"Oh, Robert." Adelaide said as she gave him another hug. Robert wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair._

_"It's time." He said as he looked up into the light. _

_"Will I ever see you again?" Adelaide asked._

_"Once in a while." Robert said. "But I'm still here." He said and he pressed his hand on her heart one last time before looking into her eyes._

_"Until we meet again." He said with a smile before he drifted off into the sky._

_Adelaide suddenly felt herself falling into a downward spiral and she started to scream._

* * *

Adelaide woke up with tears on her face.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? Please remember to review!**


	18. Confessions

**I know, the second chapter tonight! I just couldn't wait! **

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthedance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**Confessions**

Jack steered the _Pearl _in the cold, dark night. The stars shown brightly above him, but the gloom that had hung over the ship for the past few days hung in the air, making the night darker.

_She doesn't care anymore. _

Jack thought this as he steered the _Pearl_ across the water.

_She doesn't care about me or herself. She'd rather die than be here._

_Snap out of it, Jack. She's just depressed and upset._

_No, she really doesn't care. She'd rather be dead, I know it._

The sudden sound of footsteps coming up the stairs interrupted his thoughts.

"Jack?" Adelaide's voice asked as she suddenly appeared.

Jack looked at her, standing there with only her day clothes in the cold air and he could see her shiver.

"Addy." He said, taking his hands off the wheel for a second. "You shouldn't be outside. It's freezing."

"I don't care." Adelaide said. "I've got something to tell you."

"And what is so important that you'd risk your health to talk to me about?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm sorry." Adelaide said. "For everything I said to you. I'm sorry about wishing I was dead and making you worry about me."

Jack looked at her in shock.

_Why should she be apologizing?_

"I...it's alright." Jack said.

"No, it's not." Adelaide objected. "I don't wish I was dead. I don't. It's not true."

"You didn't?" Jack asked, his eyes growing wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No. I want to be here. With you." Adelaide said.

Jack couldn't believe his ears.

_She wants to be here. With me?_

"With me?" Jack asked, praying that he had heard what he had thought he heard.

"Yes." Adelaide said as a small smile peeked on her lips.

Jack felt a warmth explode inside him. It was as if he was going to burst from the inside with joy.

"I...I want to be with you, Jack." Adelaide said, her eyes meeting his.

Jack instantly felt his heart melt. After all the months he had spent trying to be with her, after all the problems he had had trying to get to her, it was all coming together.

Adelaide didn't know what to do as she stood there, looking at Jack. His face was blank and she wondered if she had gotten everything wrong.

_It was just a dream. He doesn't really love me._

Then a smile formed on Jack's face and her doubts seemed to dissolve into nothingness.

"That's good." Jack said as he took her small hands in his. "Because that's all I've ever really wanted."

Adelaide's face turned to utter disbelief.

"You have?" Jack nodded. "But for how long?"

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you." Jack admitted. "Remember? We were in the marketplace when..."

"When that man came up on me and you cleverly saved me with your wit and charm." Adelaide said, making Jack grin.

"Yes, my cleverness saved both of us that day."

"And I do slightly remember a bag of money, am I correct?" Adelaide asked and Jack chuckled.

"But it was worth every penny if it meant saving you." Jack said as he pulled wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer to him.

A moment of silence passed between them as they looked into one another's eyes. Nothing needed to be said in that moment for their eyes said it all.

_He loves me._

Adelaide thought.

_She loves me._

Jack thought.

"I love you." Jack suddenly blurted out. He didn't care. He loved her. He had loved her since the day he had met her.

"I love you too." Adelaide said. She felt her heart skip a beat. This was the best feeling she had ever felt in her life.

The sudden sound of footsteps interrupted them and they both looked at Mr. Gibbs as he came up the stairway. Their eyes met his and Gibbs' eyes grew wide as he looked at the pair of them, holding hands with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Oh, Gibbs." Jack said, looking from Adelaide to Gibbs. "You're here early."

"I uh...I was just about to relieve you, Cap'n." Gibbs said with surprise.

"Well, don't let us stand in your way." Jack said as he and Adelaide suddenly hurried off.

Gibbs watched the two of them as they hastened down the stairway, the door from the deck slamming shut behind them.

Gibbs laughed.

"Well, it's about time."

* * *

**Lol I loved Gibbs' line! Please remember to review! Until then... Adios Amigos! Or Amigas...it depends if it's all girls reading these stories. Lol**


	19. Revenge

**Hey everybody! Enjoy!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

**Revenge**

Beckett gazed across the deck of the _Rescuer, _his eyes watching the crew as they scurried across the deck from one place to another. But he had his eyes set on one in particular. Andrew. It had been weeks since he had last tried out the sceptor on Andrew. Andrew had never once suspected him what had happened that night and Beckett had deemed his test a success. He had informed the crew that it was Jack Sparrow that had kidnapped Princess Adelaide and by the looks of it, they were headed on a straight course for Tortuga, Jack's most favorite place in the entire world.

_I'll catch you, Sparrow, just you wait._

Beckett thought this as he pulled out his spyglass and looked out at the _Pearl._ One that ship was his enemy and better yet, his chance to becoming the King of England.

The days that followed could not have been happier for Jack and Adelaide. Everyone seemed to have expected them to get together, much to their surprise. They couldn't have cared less though. All that seemed to matter was each other. They seemed to spend almost every waking moment with each other. From the time they got up to the time they went to their seperate rooms to bed, it was nothing but being with each other. Of course, things would settle down to where they wouldn't spend every moment together they knew, but for the moment they wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

It was one beautiful afternoon on the _Pearl. _The sun was shining high in the sky and the wind blew, ruffling Adelaide's hair. Jack tucked it affectionately behind her ear.

"We're about to dock in Tortuga." He informed her and Adelaide looked at him.

She had heard much talk of Tortuga. From what the crew had said, it was a haven pirates. The citizens of Tortuga were participated in one too many fights, making it a rather dangerous place.

"When?" Adelaide asked.

"We should be there by early evening." Jack replied.

"Oh." Adelaide responded. She really didn't know what to say.

"It's not the best place for you to be." Jack said.

"I know that. That's why I don't want to go." Adelaide said.

"Then we won't go." Jack said.

"What?" Adelaide asked in surprise.

"We won't go." Jack repeated.

"But what about the crew?"

"We'll go to Tortuga. We'll just go to the other side of the island." Jack said. "They'll get over it. Besides, it's not really a great place."

Everything was quiet for a moment. In the silence, Adelaide's mind started to wander back to why he couldn't trust her. She had kept her big secret from him for months, but the truth was, she had forgotten about it. She no longer thought of herself as the heir to the English throne. She rarely even thought of her family as well. She was just an ordinary person, just like Jack and the crew. It was as if her past had been completely erased and she had started with a clean slate. She hadn't even considered telling him her secret, at least, not until that moment. Trust was a fragile thing, as fragile as thin glass. Once it was broken, it was nearly impossible to get back.

_Maybe I should tell him._

_No! Then he'll send you back to England!_

Adelaide took that thought into consideration. Would Jack really send her back to England if she told him the truth? Adelaide looked to Jack for a moment. She had known him for three months and there had never once been a moment of distrust between them. He had always been truthful to her, why should she not to him? Adelaide quitely sighed and looked towards the horizon, thinking further on the subject.

It was early evening when the ship arrived on the other side of the island. The crew had been told not to leave to Tortuga. With a few groans, the crew agreed, knowing Jack's word was law. Some stretched their legs for a while on the beach, but by late evening, all were in bed, except for Jack and Adelaide, who were on deck.

"What do you say we go to the beach?" Jack said.

"I'd like that." Adelaide said.

"It's a beautiful night." Jack said as he gazed up at the starry sky.

"Very." Adelaide said as she admired the beautiful night.

She thought back to the talk they had had earlier that day, the one about trust.

_If he really loves me, he won't take me back._

_Are you so sure? What makes you think that?_

Adelaide took a breath. She needed to tell them, or else have this horrible guilt welling up inside of her as long as they were together.

"Jack?" Adelaide said and he looked to her.

"Yes, love?" Jack asked.

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you long ago." Adelaide said.

Jack could see the nervously and fear in her eyes and he smiled.

"You don't have to be afraid." He said assuredly. "You can tell me anything."

Adelaide smiled. She knew she could trust him.

"Jack, I'm..."

"Halt!" A harsh voice suddenly shouted.

The two lovers looked up and suddenly found a whole group of soldiers, English soldiers, surround them with their guns and swords at the ready. Adelaide looked at all of them and her face turned to horror. They were soldiers, soldiers sent by her father.

A man made his way through the crowd of soldiers and Jack's eyes grew wide as he realized who he was. It was his old enemy, Lord Cutler Beckett. A young boy followed behind him, a man a few years younger than Adelaide and Jack realized he looked strikingly like Robert.

"Addy!" The boy shouted as he came towards her and immediately took her in his arms.

"Andrew." Adelaide said, her face showing her surprise."

"Addy, who are these people?" Jack asked as he looked from the boy Adelaide called Andrew to the soldeiers surrounding him.

"Don't you dare talk to her!" Cutler yelled at him with authority.

"Don't hurt him!" Adelaide started shouting.

"He kidnapped you, Addy." Andrew said. "It's best to let them deal with it."

"No!" Adelaide yelled back at him and she started to shove away from him, but Andrew held her firmly.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping the Crown Princess of England." Beckett said.

Jack's eyes grew wide as he looked directly at Adelaide.

"You're...you're the Princess?" He asked, stunned.

"You know exactly who she is!" Beckett said. "Don't try to play stupid with me!"

"Cutler." Adelaide said. "He didn't..."

"Princess, it is best that you stand back." Beckett said. "This man is a dangerous pirate, as you should know."

"But..."

"Andrew, please take the Princess to the _Rescuer._" Beckett ordered.

Andrew nodded before he started to take Adelaide away.

"No!" Adelaide started shouting hysterically. "He's innocent! Please, leave him alone!"

She tried to push away from Andrew, but he was strong and he hauled her away.

"Leave her alone!" Jack shouted as he tried to get to Adelaide, but he was shoved down to the ground by Beckett, who whipped out his pistol.

"You will not touch the Princess." Beckett said.

"But she's..."

"You will be silent!" Beckett said.

He cocked the pistol in his hand and pointed it at Jack.

"I will be doing the world a favor if I get rid of you." He said. He sick smile spread over his lips before he pulled the trigger and Jack was shot in the chest.

"Addy."

Those were the last words of Jack before his eyes closed and his head fell to the ground, lifeless. Beckett smiled.

"Goodbye, Jack. Forever." Beckett and the soldiers then walked away, leaving Jack alone.

In the distance, Adelaide had heard the gunshot and tears streamed down her face as she was led away by Andrew, back to the life she hated and dispuised. And she would never be free again.

**I know, this chapter was totally sad. But don't worry, the story is not done! Thanks for reading and please remember to review!**


	20. Recovery

**I know all of you are dying to know what happens next! So please put your torches and pitchforks down!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me and You cant rush science for your reviews! **

* * *

**Recovery**

Jack's vision was blurry as he woke up. As his eyes adjusted, he found that he was in his cabin.

_What am I doing here?_

Adelaide's face immediately rushed to his mind and he shot up, only to have his chest burn and he yelped.

"Easy, Cap'n." Gibbs' voice suddenly said as he gently pushed Jack back down on the bed.

"Gibbs. Adelaide. She's gone." Jack said, panicking.

"Easy now, Cap'n." Gibbs said. "You have to relax."

"How can I relax if Adelaide's gone?" Jack asked as he tried to push himself off the bed, but Gibbs shoved him back down.

"You have to let your wound heal." Gibbs said. "You would think that a bullet would have slowed you down, but apparently not."

"She's gone, Gibbs." Jack repeated. "We have to get her now."

"Where did she go?" Gibbs asked.

"She was taken by the Royal Navy." Jack replied.

"They kidnapped her?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"You don't understand, Gibbs." Jack said. "She was a Princess. The Crown Princess of England."

Gibbs jaw dropped and he stared at Jack with shock. Now he knew why Adelaide seemed so different. She was the Princess.

"I knew there was something different about her."

"Different is right." Jack agreed. "And she's been lying to me all this time." He said.

Jack thought back to what she had been about to say earlier that night before the soldiers had barged in.

_She was going to tell me._

_And now she's gone._

"Gibbs." Jack said. "Please. We have to set a course for London now."

Gibbs looked at Jack with concern.

_He really loves this girl._

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs replied as he went over to Jack's maps and set to work.

* * *

Adelaide was in a separate cabin on board the ship called the _Rescuer. _She had been in her room all night, never saying a word to anyone, not even Andrew. All she had done was cry.

_I've lost him. _

_First Robert and now Jack._

_Now I've lost everyone I've ever truly loved._

A knock came on the door but Adelaide didn't answer. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Addy?" The person at the door said, creaking it open a bit. It was Andrew. "Can I come in?"

"No." Adelaide said angrily. "I don't want to talk to you."

Andrew was taken aback by Adelaide's anger.

"Addy, what's wrong? I'd thought you be happy to be back."

"You know nothing." Adelaide snapped. "You know nothing about how great my life has been for the past three months."

"Great?" Andrew asked, surprised. "But I thought..."

"How did you ever get such an idea that I hated it there?" Adelaide asked. "By the way I was fighting you last night, I would have thought you woiuld have figured it out."

"He's the most dangerous pirate in the seven seas, Addy." Andrew pointed out. "It wasn't safe for you to be with him."

"I was just fine where I was." Adelaide said.

"He was probably just using you." Andrew said.

"Don't you dare say that about Jack!" Adelaide said fiercely. "Jack was a good man, a better man than anyone I've ever known!"

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked, confused.

"I loved him, Andrew." Adelaide explained.

"Loved him?" Andrew asked.

Now he realized why she was so upset.

"Addy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't." Adelaide said dully, her anger dissolved and replaced with depression. "But that doesn't change what's been done."

Andrew looked down at the floor with shame. He had thought he had been doing the right thing when he took her away from that pirate.

_How can I ever make this up to her? __He's dead and there's nothing I can do to change that._

Andrew, having nothing more to say to comfort her, left the room, leaving Adelaide alone to her thoughts and painful memories.

* * *

Beckett sat in his cabin, a smile placed contentedly on his face. He had succeeded rescuing in the Princess. Sparrow was dead. And now he could claim his reward and take Adelaide as his wife, making him the next King of England. She may be depressed now, but she would get over Jack in time.

_Everything is going according to plan. _

Nothing could possibly get in his way.

* * *

**Poor Adelaide. She doesn't even knowt that Jack's alive. Please remember to review! Reviews are awesome! :) ;)**


	21. Offers

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl for your reviews! **

**

* * *

**

**Offers**

The next three months on the trip to England on the _Rescuer_were a torment for Adelaide. She spent most of her time in her room, either crying or sulking. She barely ate at the food Andrew brought her and she never once stepped outside. What was the point of enjoying life if Jack was dead? Andrew would come and visit her often to check and see if she was alright, which she never was. Her skin had grown pale and she was literally skin and bones. Her eyes sunken-in and were always bloodshot and her face always tear-stained. She carried an aire of depression and sadness whenever walked through the halls. Anyone who passed by was silent and stared at her sadly. She truly looked like one who had lost it all.

Beckett had grown unhappy. He would have thought she would have gotten over Sparrow by now. If he showed back at the palace with the Princess acting like this, then there was no way he could ever get his reward.

_Maybe a little hypnotization would changer her mood._

Beckett was highly considering this option as he went to bed the night before they were to arrive back in England.

* * *

The past three months were the worst Jack had ever experienced. Everyday his mind was on Adelaide. There wasn't one second that passed that she wasn't on his mind. The crew had also grown a little depressed as well while Adelaide was gone. Will and Elizabeth were shocked to have heard what Adelaide had managed to hid from them all for months, as had the crew when they heard as well. But there was no question they would go with Jack to get her back.

Jack had fully recovered from his bullet wound with the careful watch of Gibbs, who was almost everywhere he was. Gibbs had been worried about Jack, worried that he might become a broken man if he never reached Adelaide again. He had even spoken about it to him once. They had been three days out to sea. Jack's hopes were high of getting to Adelaide before they reached England, but they were too far behind to even consider it.

_"Cap'n?" _

_"Yes, Gibbs?"_

_"We're not going to be able to reach her in time before we get to England."_

_"Yes, we will."_

_"Cap'n." Gibbs said seriously._

_Jack sighed. He knew what Gibbs said was true, but he didn't want to believe it._

_"I know, Gibbs." Jack said, depressed. "But I've got to try."_

_"You really love her, don't you?"_

_"Yes, I do." _

_"What will you do to get her back?"_

_"I don't know, Gibbs. At this rate, I'm going to need a miracle."_

That's what Jack had been hoping for for the past few months, but even he began to doubt getting her back. She was in a palace surrounded by guards. What was the chance he had of getting to her? And she was probably going to be watched twenty-four hours a day so there was no chance of her disappearing again.

It was the day before they would make port in England and Jack was staring out to the open sea. The sun was about to set, the fiery colors of the sun mixing with the shades of purples and pinks and he sighed. Adelaide had always loved the sunset.

"Hello, Sparrow."

Jack quickly turned around in surprise, only to find a woman with dark brown dreadlocks. Her skin was dark and her eyes were the darkest brown, even darker than his own. Strange markings covered her face and her dress was much like the sunset, bright and colorful. Tia Dalma, or as most people would call her, Calypso.

"Calypso." Jack said quietly. "What brings you here?"

"You killed a sea beast a few months back." Calypso said. "Did you not?"

Yes, Jack remembered the sea beast well. It had caused much grief aboard the _Pearl,_ something that made him shuddered as he went back to those dark days.

"Yes, I did." Jack replied grimly.

"You saved me the trouble." Calypso said. "That beast was causing a lot of terror in the seas, and I thank you."

"You're welcome." Jack said as he turned back to the sunset, his face saddening as he remembered Adelaide again.

"You miss de one you love." Calypso said and Jack turned around.

"How would you know about Adelaide?"

Calypso chuckled and gave him a smirk.

"I know all things that happen on the sea, Jack Sparrow. You should know that by now." Calypso said.

"Yes, I do miss her." Jack said. "But there's nothing I can do about it."

"I do offer rewards when someone does something for me, Jack Sparrow." Calypso said.

"And what could you possibly give me?" Jack asked. "It's not like you can bring her back."

"But I can help." Calypso said.

"How?" Jack asked, intrigued.

Calypso gave him a smirk.

"I can make you into a prince."

* * *

**I told you, there would be no genie. I didn't say Calypso! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


	22. Arrival

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl for your reviews! **

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. But that would be cool if I did!**

**

* * *

**

**Arrival**

The next morning, the _Rescuer _had made port in England. Everyone was in a rush to get the ship sparkling clean, for in the next few hours, the King would be there. Lord Cutler Beckett hastily got ready, powdering his wig and straightening his waistcoat. Everyone was was excited for the arrival of the King, everyone that is, except Adelaide. She was dreading his arrival. The second he arrived that meant no escape. She'd be lucky if she was ever to walk alone out in the courtyard again. Her freedom was gone, and she would never get it back.

A knock on the door interrupted her thought. Andrew came in, a fancy maroon waistcoat on with gold buttons, his face grim. He knew this was possibly going to kill Adelaide on the inside.

"Dad's here." He said grimly.

Adelaide didn't respond. She only got up, and walked towards the door. Andrew walked by her side and escorted her out on deck. They were immediately met with load cries. Adelaide looked out to find a mass of people cheering with joy as they welcomed their Princess home.

"Adelaide!" King Phillip's voice called and Adelaide suddenly found herself in the arms of her father. "My little girl."

"Hello, Father." Adelaide said, forcing a smile on her face, hiding the pain.

"I'm so glad you're home at last." King Phillip said, relieved.

"King Phillip." Lord Beckett said as he arrived and bowed.

"Lord Beckett." King Phillip said. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back to me."

"It was my pleasure." Beckett said.

"You will be rewarded with the finest gold from the treasury." King Phillip said and Lord Beckett looked up, a surprised look on his face.

"Gold?" He asked and the King laughed.

"Of course. Only the best for my daughter's rescuer." King Phillip replied and then he turned towards his son and daugher. "Come, let us go to the palace. You look like skin and bones, Adelaide."

As the royal family left into their carriage, Beckett followed in another, with Mercer and his manservant Herald with him.

"Did everything go as planned, sir?" Herald asked. "Is the Princess going to marry you?"

Beckett glared at him for a moment.

"No, I'm getting gold instead." Beckett said bitterly.

Things had definitely not gone according to plan.

* * *

Jack looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was tied back, his eyeliner gone and he had a clean-shaven face. He had on a navy blue coat with gold trim with a white waistcoat underneath. The stand-up collar nearly choked him, but he kept in on. His breeches matched his coat and he had blue stockings to match. The leather shoes he wore were killing his feet and he desperately longed for his boots. But he had to admit, he looked nothing like himself. No one of the Royal Navy would recognize him, not even Cutler himself. He really did look like a prince.

The crew had been given spotless clothing, but nothing too fancy. They had been ordered to look clean-shaven and not to drink any alcohol, much to their distaste, but if it meant getting Adelaide back, they would do it.

The _Pearl_did not look anything like the famed ship that had once sailed the seven seas. Her sails were now a spotless white and she was clean and trim. She was a beauty to behold and Jack had to take a breath to get over the shock. Tia Dalma had not held back when it came to looking like royalty.

Jack had already gotten his story straight by now. He was a prince from a far-away land, one they had never heard of before. His name would be Prince Charles the Third. He had come to see the Princess and he had come to see if he was a proper suitor for her. He hoped and prayed that by then Adelaide would recognize him. As soon as she did, they would run off together to somewhere far away, where no one could ever see them again.

Jack walked outside in the morning and looked out to open sea. He could England in the distance, and as he took out his spyglass, he could see the _Rescuer. _He took a breath, knowing that that very ship had Adelaide. He wished he could just grab her and sail away with her, but he knew he couldn't. He would have to be patient.

"Everything is prepared for you, Jack Sparrow." Calypso's voice said, startling him. She looked him up and down and she smiled.

"You clean up well." She commented. "It's definitely a change."

"Thank you." Jack said gratefully.

"It's is de least I could do." Calypso said and she looked towards England. "Your lover longs for you there, Jack Sparrow. She thinks you are dead and it will take a lot to convince her that you are him."

"I think I can do it." Jack said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, am I not?"

Calypso smiled.

"That you are, Captain Sparrow, that you are." She then changed the subject. "A carriage will be waiting for you when you make port. It is a grand carriage and it will take you directly to the palace. Do what you must."

"I will." Jack said.

Calypso then disappeared, leaving Jack to watch as the England came closer and closer.

* * *

Adelaide watched with sadness as the royal palace came closer and closer into sight. Masses of people had come to meet her and they seemed to surround them as they passed through.

"The people are certainly happy to have their Princess back." King Phillip remarked as he looked out the carriage windows.

"Very." Andrew remarked as he looked at Adelaide sadly. He knew she was never going to be the same again once they got back into the palace.

"I've arranged a royal banquet tonight in celebration of your arrival." King Phillip said, completely oblivious to the sadness and gloom that engulfed the carriage.

"Thank you, Father." Adelaide said, faking her gratitude.

Just then, they arrived through the palace gates and it was then that Adelaide knew that her fate was sealed. She was trapped in the palace. Forever.

* * *

**It seems all is lost for Adelaide, but there is still hope for her yet! Please review! :) ;)**


	23. Discussions

**I am updating like crazy! I have so much to write and I am so excited about this story!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl for your reviews! **

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. But that would be cool if I did!**

**

* * *

**

**Discussions**

Adelaide looked at her old room. It was spotless and it nothing was out of place. It was just as she had left it all those months ago. Adelaide walked over to her balcony, only to find that the doors to it had been locked, something she had never done.

"It's been locked for your security." King Phillip said as he entered her bedroom. "Can't have any kidnappers coming after you again."

"Oh." Adelaide said flatly. "Of course."

"Adelaide, we must talk." King Phillip said as he sat on her bed and motioned for her to sit beside him.

"Yes, Father?" Adelaide asked.

"Your twenty-sixth birthday is in three days and I know that you've just experienced a traumatic incident, but you must pick a suitor." King Phillip said.

Adelaide lightly sighed. She knew she was going to ask this question sometime when she got back.

_I suppose I might as well tell him. It's not like it matters anymore. I'm never going to be free again._

"Prince Nathaniel." Adelaide replied. "I choose him."

King Phillip gave her a sad look and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, Prince Nathaniel is dead." King Phillip said sadly. "His carriage was attacked by a highwayman."

_Great. Even the person I don't want to be with is dead._

"I'm sorry." King Phillip said. "But you must choose another suitor soon or I will have no choice but to pick for you."

"Yes, Father." Adelaide said flatly. "I will pick soon."

"Good." King Phillip said. "I will leave you alone until the banquet."

After King Phillip left, Adelaide wept. She no longer felt like life was worth living anymore.

* * *

King Phillip sat in his throne room, alone. His guards had all gone toward watching Adelaide. He couldn't bare anything happening to her. The big doors to his throne room opened and in walked Lord Cutler Beckett. His manservant Herald and his assistant Mercer followed behind him.

"Ah, Lord Beckett. It is great to see you."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highness." Beckett said, a smile on his face.

"You may take what you like from the royal treasury." King Phillip said as Beckett came up to him, only about three feet away from him.

"Actually, Your Highness, I've come to discuss some other means of my reward."

"You are not happy with your reward?" King Phillip asked, confused.

"I ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Lord Beckett said.

A moment of silence ensued until King Phillip erupted with laugher.

Lord Beckett looked up at the king in confusion. This was definately not the reaction he had expected.

"Lord Beckett, let's be serious." King Phillip said. "My daughter must marry a prince."

Lord Beckett flashed a look over at Herald and he nodded, but the king did not notice it.

"But Your Highness..." Lord Beckett said.

"Lord Beckett," King Phillip said seriously. "my daughter will not marry you."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Lord Beckett said.

At that very moment, Mercer and Herald took ahold of the King and Lord Beckett whipped out his scepter.

"Lord Beckett!" King Phillip shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

Lord Beckett shoved the scepter into his face and the king suddenly became lost in its ruby-red eyes.

"Now, you listen to me." Lord Beckett said. "The Princess will marry me and you will...."

The sudden sound of the two double doors opening caught Lord Beckett off guard and Herald and Mercer quickly released the king, leaving him in a dazed state. Beckett quickly hid the scepter away in his coat. One of the guards at the front gate arrived.

"Prince Charles the Third has arrived, Your Highness."

"Prince Charles the Third? I have never heard of him." King Phillip said, still somewhat dazed. "Send him in."

At that moment, a handsome man, a man in his late-twenties, walked in. He had on a fancy, navy blue coat with white waistcoat underneath. His shoes were new and of made of the finest leather. An older man, probably his servant, followed behind him, his head low.

"King Phillip." Prince Charles said as he bowed in front of the king and Lord Beckett.

"Prince Charles the Third." King Phillip said. "I'm afraid I've never met you before."

"Forgive me, Your Highness." Prince Charles said. "The country where I come from is small and new."

"And where did you say you were from?" Lord Beckett asked suspiciously.

"A new country called New Baron." He replied. "It is only about fifty years old."

"New Baron? I think I may have heard of it." King Phillip said. "Somwhere near France, am I right?"

Prince Charles nodded.

"Oh, well, let me be the first to welcome you to Buckingham Palace." King Phillip said as he got up from his throne and shook Charles' hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, King Phillip." Prince Charles said.

"And I'm sure it will be a pleasure when you meet Princess Adelaide." King Phillip said.

"I'd be delighted." Prince Charles said.

"But I must warn you, she is a tad on the picky side when it comes to suitors." King Phillip said.

"I'm sure I can win your daughter's heart." Prince Charles said.

"Oh? You are so sure?"

All five men looked over to find Adelaide watching them, a look of anger on her face.

"Adelaide..." King Phillip said.

"You think I'm so easy to get?" Adelaide asked angrily. "You think you can win me over just like that?"

All five men looked at each other guiltily as Adelaide stormed off.

"Oh dear." King Phillip said.

"Don't worry, Your Highness." Prince Charles said, still confident. "I'm sure this was only a small outburst on her part."

"Of course." King Phillip said. "There is still hope. You know her twenty-sixth birthday is only in a matter of days. She must either pick a suitor or I willl have no other choice but to pick for her."

"It is a tough decision then." Prince Charles said.

"You can meet her tonight at the banquet." King Phillip said. "But I think you may be one of the best suitors yet."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Prince Charles said.

"I will call one of my servants to show you to one of our guest rooms." King Phillip said.

"Thank you." Prince Charles said.

Prince Charles was soon escorted to his new room after the rest of his things had arrived from his ship. Beckett watched the prince as he walked away. He could not help but think this man looked oddly familiar and he intended to find out why.

* * *

**Lord Beckett is already suspicious. Please review! :) ;)**


	24. The Banquet

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl for your reviews! **

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. But that would be cool if I did!**

**

* * *

**

**The Banquet**

Jack plopped on the bed in his guest room at the castle. He quickly wrenched the leather shoes off of his feet and rubbed them painfully.

"I don't know how people wear these shoes." Jack said as he laid back on the bed.

"Cap'n." Gibb said and Jack lifted his head up.

"Yes?"

"I think we have more serious matters to discuss."

Jack sat up.

"I know. We need to find a way to get Adelaide out of here."

"It's not going to be easy." Gibbs warned. "And our plan may never work."

"I know." Jack said grimly. "But we have to try."

"She didn't even recognize you."

"I don't know how I'm going to get her to know it's me." Jack said. "When I saw her, she seemed so...different. She was so angry, Gibbs. I've never seen her act like that."

"Neither have I, Cap'n." Gibbs said glumly. "But like you said to me, Calypso said she still thinks you're dead."

"And I have to convince her I'm not." Jack said. "I'll have to find time to see her."

"You'll be meeting her at the banquet tonight, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, but a banquet's not exactly the greatest time to admit that I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, don't you think?" Jack said.

"I meant after the banquet." Gibbs said. "After the banquet and after everyone has gone to bed, sneak up to her room. Make her realize who you are."

"That's perfect. But how am I going to get in? Guards are surely at her door." Jack said.

"I'll take care of that." Gibbs said with a mischevous smirk and Jack smiled.

"Thank you, Gibbs. For coming along."

"I couldn't leave you to do this on your own." Gibbs said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Jack said.

He knew he really did have a good friend, and right now, he really needed one.

* * *

Adelaide looked at the ceiling from her bed. She had been in her room for hours, thinking.

_That Prince What's-His-Name thinks he can just walk in here and win me over? Well, I'll show him._

Adelaide couldn't let herself be won over. She heart had already been one by another, and that person was lost forever. Adelaide felt a few tears run down her face and she was once again overcome with her memories of Jack. Everything she had ever wanted had been with him and now she could never get him back.

A knock came at the door and Adelaide's attention was drawn from her painful memories for a moment.

"Who is it?" She sniffed and she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Addy, the banquet's in thirty minutes." Andrew said as he popped his head in. He could see Adelaide crying and he was once again struck with guilt, knowing he had helped cause those tears. "The maids are here to get you ready."

"Send them in." Adelaide said dully.

Two maids immediately came in, once carrying a beautiful golden dress with long sleeves and a bodice that clung to her, showing off her curves. One worked on her hair while another put on the awful corset. She gasped as she remembered the hate she had always felt for the corset. By the time they were done with her, she looked in the mirror. She really was thin and pale. But she still looked beautiful, her hair flowing down her back in loose curls.

"You look beautiful, miss." One of the maids said.

"Thank you." Adelaide said, giving them a forced smile.

The maids left and a few minutes later, she made her way out. She was escorted into the banquet hall by two bodyguards, assigned to her by her father. There was a small table set for about five. King Phillip was already sitting at the table, along with Andrew and Lord Beckett. And to her distaste, Prince Charles was sitting at the table, right across from her. Great, now she would not only have to sit at the same table with him, but look at him throughout the whole dinner.

"Adelaide, my darling daughter." King Phillip said as he got up from his chair. "I don't believe you and Prince Charles have been properly introduced."

Prince Charles gave her a smile and Adelaide returned it with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said flatly, but King Phillip didn't seem to notice.

"Let the feast begin!" King Phillip said with the clapping of his hand. He and Adelaide sat down, Adelaide sitting next to Andrew, and the feast began.

The first course was lamb with a cherry glaze. It looked delicious, but Adelaide didn't have time to savor the meal, not with her eyes glaring at Prince Charles.

"Yes, New Baron is doing quite well economically for its size." Charles replied. "We have even thought of buying out the country next to us for more land."

"That is excellent." King Phillip said. "I am delighted that such a small country is doing so well."

"My father and I are quite happy ourselves." Charles replied.

"Just who is your father?" Lord Beckett inquired, his look suspicious.

"King Charles the Second." Charles replied.

"And why did he not come with you?" Lord Beckett asked.

"He is coping with the dreadful loss of my mother, the late Queen Charlotte." Charles replied, his face suddenly saddened.

"Well, let us not go into such gloomy matters." King Phillip said. "Let us discuss more pleasant things."

"What made you decide you to come here?" Adelaide suddenly asked.

"To meet you, of course." Charles replied. "Many countries talk about your surpassing beauty and I just had to see if the rumors were true." He gave her a charming smile.

Adelaide rolled her eyes.

_Of course he's trying to flirt with me. And he's doing poorly at it too._

"And what do you think now that you have seen me for yourself?" Adelaide asked.

"You beauty far exceeds that of any woman I have ever met." Charles replied.

King Phillip smiled. This was going well, at least, as far as he could see. The banquet continued on through several courses and by the end of it, Adelaide was close to lunging at Charles. She dispuised the man before her and she had to hold onto her chair to stop from jumping over the table and getting her hands on him.

"Well, I say, that was an excellent dinner." King Phillip said and he gave a loud yawn. "And I am afraid I must resign to bed tonight. It has been a long day."

"Agreed." Adelaide said, getting up and leaving the table in a huff and nearly stomping off her her bedroom. No one took the time to see the saddened look on Prince Charles' face.

* * *

**Wow, Adelaide really doesn't see Jack. She only sees another one of the suitors her father tries to pair her with. Please remember to review! :) ;)**


	25. Realization

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl, and PokemonLover2189 for your reviews! **

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. But that would be cool if I did!**

* * *

**Realization**

Jack sat on the bed late into the night, waiting for everyone to go to bed. Gibbs was waiting silently by the window, looking outside. Jack, on the other hand, was thinking.

_She doesn't recognize me. She hates me._

_She doesn't know that it's you._

_But I can't get over the fact that she hates me. She looked at me like I was her enemy. _

But Jack couldn't get over the sunken look he saw in her eyes. She looked so deafeted and depressed, like she had given in to her own sadness. She was thinner than when he had last seen her. She was also very pale. She seemed to have lost the colorful shade of pink on her cheeks and her smiles, if any, were forced. Jack felt a small prick of guilt, knowing it was him that had caused her that pain. This made Jack only more determined to get her back. He had to get through to her. He had to get her to see him for who he really was.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs said and Jack looked over to him. "It's time."

Gibbs' plan was simple. He had had a few crew members in on this too. They would create a ruckus outside the palace gates, causing a distraction. The distraction would have everyone in the palace distracted, giving Jack enough time to sneak in to Adelaide's room. Gibbs would remain in the bedroom to signal the crew, while Jack went away.

Jack gave Gibbs a nod before he set out into the dark halls of the palace. Guards were scarce around the halls, more than likely at the king's bedroom, along with Adelaide's. The halls were filled with portraits of kings and queens long past and statues that stood at least ten feet tall. Jack was amazed at such beauty, but he forced himself to pay attention to everything in front of him. His main focus was on Adelaide.

Finally, Jack made it over to the Adelaide's room. He hid behind a tall statue and looked at Adelaide's door. Two guards stood at the door, their faces blank and stiff. Now all Jack had to do was wait for the distraction. It didn't take long. A sudden explosion of fireworks suddenly went off and it seemed as if the whole palace was in an uproar. The two guards looked at each other for a moment before running off to see what was wrong. As soon as they were gone and out of sight, Jack made his way over to Adelaide's room. He quietly opened the door and found himself in a massive room. There wasn't much to the room really. It was mostly a room with a dresser, a mirror, and a four-poster bed. A bed where Adelaide was lying there, fast asleep, or so it seemed.

He quietly made his way over to the bed, only to hear quiet sobs coming from Adelaide. Her whole body seemed to be wracked with sobs and it reminded him so much of what she had been like after Robert's death, only this time, it was for him.

"Addy?" Jack asked and Adelaide quickly turned around and looked at him with shock, but it quickly turned to anger.

"What are you doing here?" Adelaide asked, quickly wiping away the tears and replacing them with a hard glare.

"I...I needed to talk to you." Jack said.

"I don't want to talk to you, Prince Charles." Adelaide said. "And if you don't leave, I'll be forced to scream."

"Addy..."

"Don't call me that." Adelaide said furiously. "Only my brother calls me that, and..."

She paused for a second and he could see the saddened look in her eyes before she replaced it again with anger.

"And?" Jack asked.

"No one." Adelaide said bitterly. "Now leave."

"But Addy..."

"I'm warning you, I'll scream."

When Jack showed no sign of moving, she opened her mouth to scream, but Jack quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream." Jack pleaded.

"Mmph omph om mph!" Adelaide said as she tried to get his hand off of her mouth.

"I'll let go if you promise not to scream." Jack saidand Adelaide looked at him with rage.

"Promise?" Jack repeated and reluctantly Adelaide nodded. Jack slowly took his hand off of her mouth.

"Now, what did you say?" Jack asked.

"I told you to get off of me." Adelaide said.

"Oh, well, I say that's been accomplished." Jack said.

"I can still scream." Adelaide replied viciously.

"You promised."

"Promises mean nothing to me." Adelaide retorted.

"Now, now, love, a promise is a promise." Jack said and Adelaide's eyes seemed to grow a little wider than normal.

"What did you just call me?" Adelaide asked.

"Love, love." Jack replied.

"Don't call me that." Adelaide said.

"Why? Is that name taken as well?" Jack asked.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, it is." Adelaide said.

"By who?" Jack asked.

"A friend." Adelaide replied.

"What's your friend's name?"

"None of your business."

"Well, where is your friend?"

"He died...three months ago." Adelaide said and she looked like she had been punched in the gut, a look of pain covering her face.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Jack replied. Again, he felt the guilt. But then he looked at her. He knew he had to tell her.

"What if I told you...something important." Jack said softly.

"What?" Adelaide asked, her tone now dull and depressed.

"What if I told you your friend wasn't dead?" Jack asked.

"That's impossible." Adelaide said fiercely. "He was shot to death."

"What if he survived?" Jack asked.

"Again, that's impossible." Adelaide said. "He was shot in the chest. My brother told me so."

"Are you so sure?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Adelaide said.

At this point, she was looking at her lap and not at him. Jack slowly undid his dreadlocks and took them out and let them hang.

"Think again."

Adelaide looked up and she gasped as she looked at him now. He had once had his hair tied back, but now that they were not, he looked remarkably different.

"You look just like...like..."

"Jack?" Jack said.

"No, no. You couldn't be Jack." Adelaide said, getting up from the bed and backing away from him. "Jack's dead."

"Addy, no I'm not." Jack said as he got up from the bed. "I'm alive. See?"

"No, you were shot with a bullet. You couldn't be alive." Adelaide said.

"Yes, I am." Jack said.

"No, this is...this is all just a dream! Yes, yes. Of course! This is all just a dream. I'm dreaming." Adelaide said as she looked at him. "And I'm dreaming that you're alive and here."

"You're not dreaming." Jack said as he took a hold of her hands. "This is real, I'm here."

"No." Adelaide said, wrenching her hands out of his. "You're dead."

Jack sighed.

"Addy, look into my eyes and tell me I'm dead." Jack said.

Adelaide took a breath and looked into his eyes. Even in the dark, she could make out his dark brown eyes. They were so loving. So warm. She gingerly touched his face and ran her fingers along his stubbled cheek. She felt tears well-up in her eyes. This was Jack. Her Jack.

"Jack." She said as she buried her face into his shoulder and he took her in his arms.

"Addy, my dear sweet, Addy." Jack said, welcoming her in.

"I've missed you so much." Adelaide said throught choked sobs.

"I know." Jack said, a smile on his face. She was back in his warm embrace again and he didn't dare let her go.

"I thought you were dead." Adelaide said as she looked up at him. "I heard the gun go off and I knew you were dead."

"But I'm not." Jack said. "I'm right here with you. And I'm not going anywhere, not without you."

Adelaide smiled, and I mean she truly smiled for the first time in months.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Of course I mean it." Jack said happily. "I'll find a way to get us out of here."

Adelaide's expression turned serious.

"Jack, there's not way that we could get out of here without being caught. And even if there was some chance of us escaping, the navy will only come after us again."

"I've already figured it out." Jack said, leading her over to the bed. "I know that you're set to either pick a suitor before your twenty-sixth birthday or your father will have to pick for you. You pick me and we get married. And then we go off on our honeymoon, supposedly traveling to France, but we get caught in a storm and supposedly drown. They'll never come after us."

Adelaide looked at him with amazement.

"Do you really think that will work, Jack?" Adelaide asked with skeptisism. "What if we get caught? What if you get caught? Then they'll make sure they kill you."

"We won't get caught. My plan is fullproof." Jack assured her.

"Have you told the crew of this plan?" Adelaide asked.

"Not yet." Jack said. "I just kind of came up with this plan. I didn't want them knowing that we'd be staying _that _long."

"But it will be well worth the wait." Adelaide said.

"Of course it is." Jack said.

Then Adelaide went on to a more important subject.

"But marriage, Jack?" Adelaide asked. "We haven't known each other very long and..."

"When we finally get through our plan and sail off on our honeymoon, I promise that we can get married again later if that's what you like." Jack said. "After we known each other a lot longer."

"And you won't leave me?" Adelaide asked.

"Not in a million years." Jack assured her with a comforting smile.

A sudden knocking came at the door and Adelaide looked to Jack in panic.

"Hide under the bed." Adelaide whispered.

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He quickly pulled himself under the bed, barely find enough room for him to squeeze through before someone opened the door.

"Princess, are you alright?" He heard Beckett's voice ask.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Adelaide said, a litte rushed.

"There was a commotion outside. Just a bunch of drunks, I'm sure." Beckett said. "But they are gone. I was just checking to make sure you were alright."

"I am fine." Adelaide said. "Now, I am very tired and this ruckus has interrupted my sleep."

"Of course, of course." Beckett said. "Goodnight, Princess."

"Goodnight." Adelaide said.

"The guards will be here shortly. They are still checking to see if there is anyone at the gates, just in case." Beckett said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. The two waited a few moments before Jack climbed out again and pulled back his dreadlocks again.

"I think I'd better go before the guards come." Jack said.

"Until tomorrow?" He asked.

"Until tomorrow." She said and he rushed off, leaving Adelaide happier than she had felt in a long time.

* * *

**Please remember to review! :) :)**


	26. Suspicion

**Hey! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl, and PokemonLover2189 for your reviews! **

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. But that would be cool if I did!**

**Suspicion**

Adelaide opened her eyes the next morning, the sun shining through her closed balcony doors.

_Was it just a dream? Is Jack really here?_

Adelaide thought about the possibility that it was a dream and she again grew saddened and depressed.

_He's not here. This is all just a dream. Prince Charles isn't Jack and there is no plan to get out of here._

A knock suddenly came at the door.

"Just a minute." Adelaide said dully as she pulled on her robe and walked to the door. She opened the door, expecting to see her father or Andrew, but her eyes widened when she found Prince Charles standing at the door.

"Oh, hello." Adelaide said, depressed.

Prince Charles looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong, love?" Charles whispered in her ear and Adelaide's eyes opened wide.

_It wasn't a dream. Everything happened last night really happened. Jack's alive!_

"Nothing." Adelaide said with a bright smile.

"I came to escort you to breakfast." Jack said with a smile.

"Of course." Adelaide said, a little too excited. "Wait just a moment."

A few minutes later, the maids came in and in a few minutes time, Adelaide was out. Jack's eyes grew wide with amazement as he looked at Adelaide. She was so beautiful. She wore a dark red dress that appeared a little loose compared to her now very thin frame and her hair was tied back in a messy bun. She greeted him with a stunning smile. He felt as if the wind were knocked out of him. This was not the Adelaide that wore a loose shirt and breeches.

"You look...beautiful." Jack said, stumbling for the right word that could match her beauty.

"Thank you, Charles." Adelaide said and Jack reached out for her arm. She took it gracefully and they made their way down towards the banquet hall.

"Why did you look so upset this morning?" Jack asked.

Adelaide's cheeks went a little red.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Don't laugh at me but, I thought all of last night was a dream." Adelaide replied. "I thought that you were still dead."

"Oh." Jack said sympathetically.

"Don't laugh." Adelaide said, a little embarrassed.

"I promise you, I won't ever laugh at you for that." Jack promised.

Adelaide looked up at his face in the brightness of the day. She couldn't believe she hadn't recognized him sooner. His deep brown eyes were near impossible to miss.

"I missed you." Adelaide said.

"You have no idea how much a missed you." Jack said. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I thought you were dead." Adelaide said, a small tear escaping from her eyes.

Jack stopped and wiped the tear away.

"I'm not dead, Addy." Jack assured her as he held her close to him. "It's alright."

"I know." Addy said with a sniff. "It's just...painful."

"Then let's not talk about it." Jack said. "Let's focus on now rather than the past."

Adelaide smiled.

"Yes, let's. Shall we continue on our way to breakfast?"

"Yes." Jack replied. "I'm starving!"

Adelaide laughed as they made their way down to they continued their way down to the banquet hall.

When they arrived, everyone was already at the table.

"Adelaide?" King Phillip asked as he saw Jack escorting her to the table.

"Addy?" Andrew asked in a surprise.

"Yes?" Adelaide asked innocently, as if what had happened yesterday was of no consequence.

Neither of them answered, but everyone at the table, even the servants and the guards exchanged confused glances.

Adelaide and Jack smiled as if nothing was the matter and they sat down across from each other.

"You seem...happier." Andrew commented as they were served their meal of sausage, ham, eggs, and many other kinds of delicious food.

"Yes, as I a matter-of-fact, I am." Adelaide replied cheerily as she took a huge bite out of her eggs, instead of picking at her food.

_And her appetite is back as well._

Andrew thought this and then he looked over at Jack, or to him, Prince Charles. He seemed to be quite happy himself.

_What's going on between those two?_

"And how did you find your sleeping arrangements last night, Charles?" King Phillip asked.

"More than satisfying." Jack replied.

"I am sure the maids did not bother you." King Phillip said. "They can be quite talkative at times."

"No, not at all." Jack replied. "They were completely quiet."

"I am pleased to know that everything suits you." King Phillip said.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Beckett suddenly asked and the king flashed him a glare, but Beckett did not seem to notice.

"I do not know." Jack replied. "Perhaps in a few days, if your Royal Highness allows it."

"Of course." King Phillip said. "You may stay as long as I permit it."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Charles replied.

Beckett looked between the king and Charles. Something was going on and he was going to find out what.

"I want you to spy on him." Beckett said to Herald later that evening. "I want you to make sure this man is not an imposter."

"But he seemed quite nice to me." Herald said and Beckett glared at him.

"Spy on him. Search his room. Listen to him and his servant at night." Beckett ordered. "Or I'll have my assistant do it instead."

"Of course, sir." Herald said obediently. "I'll start now."

"Good." Beckett said and Herald scampered off, leaving Beckett alone in his room.

**Well, it seems that Beckett is not going to leaving Prince Charles, I mean Jack, alone. Pleas review! :) :)**


	27. Royal Engagement

**Hey! Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl, PokemonLover2189, and Elena for your reviews! **

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. But that would be cool if I did!**

**

* * *

**

**Royal Engagement**

The next day Adelaide and Jack were sitting out in the garden, having a cup of tea.

"This is nothing like rum." Jack whispered and Adelaide let out a small giggle.

"You and your rum." Adelaide commented as she took another sip of tea, while Jack looked at his with distaste.

"It tastes bitter." Jack said with disgust as he pushed it away.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. Just then, King Phillip entered into the garden and saw Adelaide and Jack together. He couldn't have been more amazed. Months ago, Adelaide would not so much as accept a suitor. Now, she was sitting and talking with one like he was her best friend. King Phillip couldn't have been happier.

"Adelaide, Prince Charles." Both looked behind them to find the king coming towards them.

"I think it's time we start putting out plan into action." Jack whispered in her ear.

Adelaide gave him a slight nod before King Phillip pulled up a chair in front of him.

"Father?" Adelaide asked.

"Yes, my darling daughter?" King Phillip asked.

Adelaide took Jack's hand in hers and she looked at him one more time before he gave her a small smile and nodded.

"We...I have chosen a suitor." Adelaide replied.

King Phillip was not at all surprised. But he was excited. This was the moment he had been waiting for since yesterday.

"You choose to marry Prince Charles from New Baron?" He asked and Adelaide nodded.

"I do." She replied and King Phillip gave out a hearty laugh before taking Jack's hand.

"Welcome to the family, my boy." He said and Jack smiled.

"It is an honor, sir." He replied.

"Your wedding shall be a grand affair." King Phillip said. "It shall be a wedding that outshines all others."

"Indeed." Jack agreed.

"I will make all the arrangements." King Phillip said. "In one months time, you both will be married."

"A month?" Adelaide asked. It looked as though she was shocked to find that the wedding was coming so soon, but on the inside, it was extremely different.

_One month? That's too long! I can't spend another month here! I've got to convince Father to change the date._

"Can't we have it at a shorter time?" Adelaide asked and King Phillip chuckled.

"Adelaide, my dear, weddings like this take time." He explained. "It will take a while to send the invitations and have all of our guests arrive."

Adelaide lightly sighed.

"Well, I suppose I shall be going." King Phillip said with a wide grin. "I must start spreading the good news."

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"A month, Jack?" Adelaide asked. "That's a long time."

"It's one month, Adelaide." Jack said. "And I'll be here the whole time. I promise."

Adelaide sighed as he pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder. Both were completely unaware to the person hiding in the pillars behind them.

* * *

Later that night, Beckett was sitting in his room, silently reading. Mercer was nowhere to be found, and neither was Herald for that matter. Beckett had almost given up getting any information that night when the doors of his room suddenly slammed open, making Beckett nearly fall out of his chair with surprise as Herald ran in.

"My lord," Herald said, gasping for breath, "the Princess and Prince Charles, they're getting married!"

Beckett's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"M...married?" He stuttered.

"In one month." Herald confirmed.

"This will not do." Beckett said sternly.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Herald asked.

"Spy on Prince Charles." Beckett said. "Watch everything he does."

"But he's a prince." Herald objected. "What can we do about him?"

"He's an imposter." Beckett said, reminding him of his past suspicions. "And when you find out who he is, report it to me."

"And then?" Herald asked.

"We will take care of him. Personally." Lord Beckett said and Herald grinned.

Both soon parted their separate ways, but their minds were still thinking the same. Get rid of Prince Charles and soon England would be Beckett's.

* * *

**I know, this chapter was EXTREMELY short, but it's all I had. Please remember to review! I've been getting less and less and I don't know why. Until then, T-T-F-N!**


	28. Dangerous Plans

**First of all, I just wanted to say thank you for all that reviewed the last chapter! What a turnout! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story as well! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl, PokemonLover2189, Elena, and Galnkay for your reviews! **

**Alright, since I can't save the picture to my profile or event the link for that matter, I'll just tell you where to go. Go to Google, go to google images, type in "1700s wedding dress" and there will be a wedding dress on the bottom row of the first page and it has "Inspired Wedding" typed under the picture. It has roses on it and it has a black background. I loved this wedding dress and it reminded me of Adelaide.**

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. But that would be cool if I did!**

**

* * *

**

**Dangerous Plans**

Adelaide looked at herself in the mirror of her room and gasped. Her wedding dress looked absolutely stunning. She had decided to use her mother's wedding dress and she felt as if it had been made for her. The dress was white and had many roses sown into it. It had a v-collar and long sleeves. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life.

"You look beautiful, miss." One of the maids said as she looked at her future queen in awe.

"Thank you." Adelaide said happily. In truth, she was excited about this wedding, but it wasn't because of the freedom she would receive once it was all over. No, this was because of the man she was getting married to. Jack. Adelaide's heart fluttered as she thought about walking down the isle to meet him and saying the vows that would forever tie her heart to his.

Ever since their engagement two weeks ago, everyone had seemed to be in a rush. There were cooks rush around to make sure their food was just right, there were maids scrubbing every inch of the castle. It seemed as if everyone was excited for the day that would soon arrive.

"You look lovely." Andrew's voice said as he peeked through the door, a smile on his face.

Adelaide had told Andrew the night of their engagement of Prince Charles' true identity. She couldn't bare to see the look of guilt on Andrew's face when there was no longer a need for it. Andrew had been in shock at first, but it had worn off and he was soon overcome with happiness for his sister.

_"Andrew, I have a confession to make." Adelaide said that night in her room._

_"What is it?" Andrew asked as Adelaide tried to find out a way to tell him._

_"Addy?" Andrew asked. _

_"Andrew, Prince Charles...he's...how do I put this?" Adelaide asked in despair._

_"He's what?" Andrew asked in earnest._

_"He's...Captain Jack Sparrow." _

_Andrew's jaw dropped. This man couldn't possibly be Jack Sparrow! Not the man who Adelaide had loved so much. Not the man who was supposed to be dead!_

_"Addy." Andrew said as he took her hand gently. "I think you're seeing things."_

_"No, Andrew." Adelaide said. "He really is Jack Sparrow."_

_"Addy, I really don't think..."_

_"Let me show you." Addy said as she went to her door. Sure enough, Prince Charles was standing at the door._

_"Come in." Addy said as she ushered Charles in._

_"Hello Andrew." Charles greeted him with a small bow and Andrew did the same._

_"Good evening, Prince Charles." Andrew said._

_"You haven't told him, have you?" Charles asked._

_"I have, but I think we're going to have to show him." Adelaide said. _

_Within a few seconds, Charles revealed himself just has he had done with Adelaide. Andrew again stared, but it was at Charles, or rather, Jack._

_"J...Jack?" He asked in a hushed whisper._

_"The one and only." Jack replied with a golden smile._

_"How did you...?" Andrew asked, confused._

_Jack then went on about how Calypso had granted him this one favor as a token of her gratitude. It didn't take long, but then again, it didn't take Andrew long to believe it either. The proof the man his sister loved was alive and standing right there before his eyes._

_"It's an honor." Andrew said, taking his hand and shook it._

Adelaide and Jack had had to tell Andrew of their plan and, with a great mixture of sadness and happiness, he had agreed to help them. He knew he had to let her go her own way and, even if it meant never seeing her again, this is what she wanted for her life. She couldn't stay here forever. She wouldn't live to see her thirtieth birthday if she didn't. Adelaide couldn't help but feel more at peace with herself once she had told Andrew, and she didn't regret it either.

The maids soon cleared the room, leaving Adelaide and Andrew alone.

"You look so much like Mother." Andrew admired as he looked at Adelaide in her wedding dress. A small tear made its way down her cheek as she remembered her mother.

"I wish she was here." She said sadly as she sat down on her bed.

"She would want you to be happy." Andrew said, sharing the same pain of loss.

"I know." Adelaide sniffed. "It's just, I had always dreamed she would be here on my wedding day, but I've known for years it would never happen. So how can I feel so sad?"

"Because you miss her, just as I do." Andrew said. "I wish she was here too."

"But I've got you." Adelaide said and Andrew hugged her.

"Yes, you do." Andrew said. "And I plan to spend as much time of you before you leave."

"I promise to visit you every chance I get." Adelaide said.

"I know." Andrew said with as a small tear escaped from his eyes as well. "Just be careful out there. The world is a scary place, you know."

"I will."

"And if Jack puts one foot out of line, you come straight home and we'll come up with a story later." Andrew said.

"He won't, Andrew." Adelaide assured him, something he knew was true. "He loves me and he would never do anything to hurt me."

"I know." Andrew admitted. "It's just me and my over-protectiveness."

"We'll be careful." Adelaide promised him.

Adelaide felt as if everything was finally going to turn out perfectly. How wrong she was.

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Beckett asked, looking at Herald expectantly.

"No sir." Herald said, looking down at his feet with shame.

"Two weeks." Beckett said as he got up from his chair. "Two weeks and you haven't found anything on that man!"

"I'm sorry, Your Excellency." Herald said rather quietly.

"What do I have to do to get some progress around here?!" Beckett yelled again and then he sat down in his chair, his hand his temple, trying to calm down.

After a few moments he finally looked up at Herald.

"Fetch Mr. Mercer." Beckett said calmly.

Herald didn't need to be told twice and in a matter of minutes, Mercer was at his door.

"I want you to watch Prince Charles." Lord Beckett said. "Watch every move he makes and as soon as you find out anything, report it back to me immediately. I want to find out who this man is and I expect results. The wedding is in two weeks and I cannot let this man marry the Princess and ruin my chances at being the King of England. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Lord Beckett." Mercer said obediently. He immediately left, and it would be several nights before he returned.

* * *

**Wow, time is running out and Beckett knows it! Thank you for reading and please review! :) :)**


	29. Night of Terror

**I'm so sorry it has been forever since I updated, but I hope this makes up for it! :)**

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl, PokemonLover2189, Elena, and Galnkay for your reviews! **

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. **

**

* * *

**

**Night of Terror**

It was the night before the wedding and all was going well. The palace was clean from top to bottom and the guests were all arriving from near and far too see the wedding. The wedding would be at Westminister Abbey, a beautiful church in London. The church was truly something to behold, standing proudly above all those who entered. Jack had first looked at the Abbey in awe, for this was the place where he would soon be wed.

For the past month, Jack had been thinking this through. He had once thought he would marry Adelaide as part of the plan and then have a real wedding later when they were truly ready. But once he had thought about it, he really did want this to be the real thing. He wanted to be with Adelaide. His entire life he had been free to live the life he had always wanted. He had had his time with drinking and partying and he had seen the world many times over. It was then he realized something. He was lonely. He had no one to share his life with, something he had always missed out on. But now he had a chance to share his life with someone and he would not let it go to waste. He had spoken with Adelaide on the subject and, although skeptical about it at first due to the time they had been together, had accepted it with great joy.

But it was on this night that Jack had decided to leave the palace, Mr. Gibbs in tow, and to check on the crew to ensure that everyone would be set to leave tomorrow evening. They took a carriage that they had "borrowed" and they set off towards _the Pearl_. It was only about an hour long ride and soon Jack was on the deck, taking in deep breaths of sea air and releasing his dreadlocks. He hadn't been on the ship in weeks and he had been far away from the sea too long.

_Tomorrow I'll be back here again. But this time, I'll have the girl of my dreams._

"Cap'n." Gibbs said, drawing Jack's attention. "The crew's ready to go."

"Good." Jack said as he looked across the deck.

"Just think, tomorrow you'll be a married man." Gibbs said and Jack smiled.

"I doubt you ever thought I would get married." Jack commented to his friend.

"I never thought you seemed like the married type." Gibbs replied with a smile.

"I love her, Gibbs." Jack replied. "And I don't want to be without her."

Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you do." Gibbs replied. "And by the way she looks at you, I can tell she feels the same."

"I just hope this plan works." Jack said. "I can't afford to have this plan fall through."

"I know, Cap'n. If we're caught, it's the noose for all of us."

"That's a very comforting notion." Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Cap'n." Gibbs said reassuringly. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow. You can do this."

"Thanks, Gibbs." Jack said gratefully. "Shall we go back?"

"Yes." Gibbs said and within a minutes time they were on their way back to the palace.

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows, Mercer was listening, a smile placed contentedly on his face.

* * *

It was about one in the morning when Adelaide was suddenly awakened by the sound of yelling and shouting in the hallway.

_What is going on?_

Adelaide thought as she quickly put on her robe and rushed out the door. She quickly followed the sound all the way until she reached the throne room, only to see Jack in the arms of two guards, his hands tied behind his back and his dreadlocks out in the open. He was being forced to stay on his knees, his eyes looking vehemently upon the guards. Adelaide quickly rushed towards them, fearing the worst.

"Addy!" He yelled as he spotted her.

"Charles!" Adelaide said as she knelt beside him.

"Don't go near him, Princess!" Beckett's voice suddenly erupted through the throne room, making her look at Beckett who was standing beside her father who sat on his throne. She noticed that Andrew was missing. "He's an imposter!"

"He is not!" Adelaide retorted. But she knew that it was useless. Beckett knew.

_Why now?_

"Lord Beckett, I hope you have evidence that he is a pirate." King Philip said sternly.

"Of course." Lord Beckett said, handing him a wanted paper of none other than Captain Jack Sparrow and then made his way towards Jack.

"Your Highness, may I present Captain Jack Sparrow." He said as he quickly pulled the dreadlocks from out out of their hiding place and Adelaide gasped in horror as Jack's disguise was taken away from him, revealing him to be who he truly was.

"You see, Your Highness?" Lord Beckett said. "He's nothing but pirate scum."

"He's not scum!" Adelaide protested as she looked at her father, his eyes emotionless. "He's a good man!"

"Princess, you're not thinking clearly." Beckett said, trying to reason with her as he took her arm. "He's a dangerous man."

He started to slowly pull her away from Jack.

"Get off of her!" Jack yelled in protest as he saw his enemy lay a hand on her.

"He's not safe." Beckett said to her as he started to tug harder on her.

"No!" Adelaide protested as she wrenched her arm out of his grip and she looked at her father.

"Father, please. He's not what you think he is."

"No." King Philip finally said. "He's a criminal and he will be sentenced to hang."

"No, Father. I beg of you!" Adelaide cried with tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "I love him!"

"This is the man that kidnapped my daughter, I presume?" King Philip asked, ignoring her plea, and Beckett nodded.

"Indeed, Your Highness."

"No Father! He did no such thing! I ran away!"

"Ran away?" King Philip asked in surprise. "You couldn't have!"

"But I did!" Adelaide said. "I snuck out from the balcony! I eluded the guards and I ran away!"

"But that would mean..."

"Yes, it was never his fault!" Adelaide said. "Jack did not know. He just allowed me on his ship!"

A moment of silence passed before King Philip spoke again.

"He is still a pirate, Adelaide. He will still be punished. He will be sentenced to hang by the noose until dead." King Philip said finally.

"No!" Adelaide said as she ran up to her father and dropped to her knees. "Please, Father! Please, I beg of you!"

It was then that King Philip looked into his daughter's eyes. At first, they seemed to be only eyes filled with tears, but as he looked closer, he could see the immense sadness and fear in her eyes. There his only daughter was, crying out for mercy for this man who was a pirate. The man that had tricked him into believing he was a prince. The man that was a criminal. The man that his daughter loved.

"Addy." He said gently, taking her delicate hand in his.

"Father, please. Don't." Adelaide begged as tears streamed down her face.

"Your Highness," Lord Beckett interrupted, "this man is a pirate and should be sentenced immediately."

"You shall be silent, Cutler!" King Philip snapped as he looked back to his daughter, whom he loved.

"Why do you care so much for this man?" He asked her.

"Because I love him." Adelaide replied with tears flooding her eyes. "Father, I know you think this man is a hardened criminal, but if you really knew him, you'd see what I see in him."

King Philip then looked over to Jack, who had been watching the whole scene. He didn't really know what to expect from her father after all he had done behind his back.

Everyone gasped as King Philip got up from his seat and walked over to Jack and bent down to his level. He looked deeply in Jack's eyes, which were so full of fear and pain. It seemed as though, for a split second, the king saw what Adelaide saw in him. A long moment passed before the king rose and looked at the guards.

"Release him." King Philip ordered.

The guards looked towards one another in confusion.

"Release him." King Philip repeated and reluctantly the guards let Jack go and cut his binds.

"Your Highness?" Lord Beckett asked in confusion.

"This man is no longer a pirate."

"Wh...what?" Beckett asked.

"This man is a prince." King Philip said. "This man is now none other than royalty."

"What?" Adelaide asked, shocked as she came beside her father.

"You will marry this man tomorrow and it will be as if nothing ever happened." King Philip said as he looked at everyone in the room. "Is that clear?"

Everyone was silent, as if in silence acceptance.

"If anyone breathes a word of this to anyone, it will be you that will hang." King Philip warned.

"Thank you, Father." Adelaide said as she hugged her father in joy.

"This is what you want." King Philip said to her. "I can see this man makes you happy and I do not wish to take that from you."

"Thank you." Adelaide said with tear-filled eyes and then she looked to Jack. King Philip had to let her go and she rushed towards Jack and he lifted her into a tight embrace.

Meanwhile, Beckett was looking at Mercer who stood by the throne room's doors. He gave him a glare before he took out his scepter. Mercer gave him a quick nod before he suddenly ran up and killed one of the guards with his sword, followed by the other. King Philip swerved around, but before he could utter a word, Beckett had him and shoved his scepter into his eyes. The king quickly became entranced into its red eyes.

"Now, you listen to me!" Lord Beckett yelled.

"No!" Adelaide yelled.

"Restrain her!" Beckett yelled and Herald, who had been hidden in the shadows of the throne room, quickly came up and held her still. Mercer quickly held Jack, a sword to his throat. Beckett then turned his attention back to the king.

"Now, you are under my control." Lord Beckett said angrily. "The Princess will marry me and you will make me the King of England."

King Philip looked at him before glancing a little over to Adelaide and his eyes seemed to snap out of the trance.

"But...."

"No buts!" Beckett said, shoving the scepter into his face. "The Princess will marry me!"

The king was then lost in the enchantment.

"The Princess...will...marry you." The king said and Adelaide looked at her father in horror.

Lord Beckett laughed before he turned to Adelaide, a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, my dear. It seems that we're going to be married."

"I will never marry you!" Adelaide said through clenched teeth.

"Oh?" Lord Beckett asked, amused. "Is that so?"

He immediately shoved the scepter into her eyes and she immediately became lost in its eyes.

"Addy, no!" Jack yelled as he saw the dazed expression upon her face.

"You will marry me." Beckett said darkly as he looked in Adelaide's eyes. "You will marry me."

"I will...marry..."

"No, Addy! Remember me!" Jack yelled against Mercer's grip.

Addy looked to Jack with recognition before Beckett put the scepter into her eyes again.

"You will marry me." He repeated.

"I...will...marry...you." Adelaide said, suddenly lost again.

"Let go of her." Lord Beckett said, a wicked grin on his face.

"No!" Jack yelled, hysterical.

Beckett then turned toward Jack.

"Well, Jack, it seems like everything is finally turning in my favor." He said as he looked at him.

Suddenly, a gunshot came through the air and Mercer cried out in pain as he grasped his shoulder.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs' familiar voice cried "Run!"

Jack looked towards Adelaide as she looked blankly at the wall, the same dazed expression on her face. But Jack knew he had to leave. He would have to come up with a plan and get her back. He left, knowing that in a few hours time he would come back. He would have to stop the wedding.

Meanwhile, someone else had been listening to the whole conversation. Someone who knew that Lord Beckett had to be stopped and he knew he would need Jack's help. Andrew.

* * *

**OK, this was a terrible chapter. But I really wanted to give you a chapter. Thank you all for reading! Please remember to review! **


	30. Wedding Plans

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl, PokemonLover2189, Elena, and Galnkay for your reviews! **

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. **

**

* * *

**

**Wedding Plans**

Jack and Gibbs quickly made their way through an open crevice in the palace walls and made their way out of the castle and into the streets of London. They eventually made their way into a dark alleyway and slumped down on the ground, gasping for breath. Through their labored breathing, their ears strained to hear the footfalls of enemy soldiers, but there were none.

"I think...we lost them." Jack said through his heavy breathing.

"Aye." Gibbs gasped.

Several moments passed before they caught their breath and stood up again.

"What do we do now, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as he looked up at Jack expectantly.

To be quite honest, Jack didn't know what to do now. They had just barely escaped the palace with their lives. Adelaide was hynotized, as was the king, and now they were under Beckett's control.

_He's going to make himself king._

Jack knew all would be chaos if Beckett became King of England. And he would have Adelaide by his side, helpless to do anything but obey his every command. The very thought made him shudder.

_What do I do now?_

_Take care of her._

Jack was startled as he heard Robert's last words echo in his head. It had been so long since remembered him and now he was back again.

_Take care of her._

It was in that moment that he knew what he had to do, no matter how futile his attempt would be. He had to stop that wedding, no matter what the cost. Beckett could not become king, or else all was lost.

A sudden hurrying of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Jack quickly pulled out his hidden pistol and pointed it at the entrance to the alleyway.

"Jack?" He heard someone's voice whisper as a tall figure appeared in the shadows. "Are you there?"

Jack squinted in the dark to see this strange person who had followed them in the middle of the night.

"It's me, Jack. It's Andrew." The person whispered as it searched for them in hiding.

Jack looked closer at the figure in the dark and he could make out his face. It really was Andrew.

"Over here." Jack whispered.

"Jack?" Andrew asked as he walked cautiously over to their hiding place.

"Of course it's me!" Jack whispered. "Who else would be hiding in a dark alleyway in the middle of the night?"

"Alright, alright." Andrew said.

"Why did you follow us?" Jack asked.

"To get you." Andrew responded. "We need to go back."

"I don't really see how that's possible." Jack said. "We have no way of getting back in the palace now that we've escaped."

Andrew chuckled darkly.

"You obviously don't know me, do you?" Andrew asked, giving him a mischievous smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Jack asked and Andrew called them in close to listen to his plan.

* * *

Beckett looked at himself in the mirror in the wee hours of the morning, making he sure he did not have a single wrinkle in his black waistcoat. He wanted this day to be perfect, for this was the day he would finally be married to Adelaide and then he would become King of England.

_After all these years, I'll finally be getting what I deserve. _

Of course, the servants had looked at Beckett in confusion as he announced that plans had changed and that he would be the groom, but they asked no questions. King Philip acted as if nothing was wrong, as did Adelaide. Each held a blank stare, like they were looking at something that remained unseen.

It was on this morning that Adelaide was getting ready for her wedding day. Her hair was perfectly tied in a neat bun, a few strands of hair left hanging around her face. Her makeup was very light, for she glowed with magnificent beauty. Once the dress had been put on, she looked perfect. The servants left after their work was done, but not a few minutes later, Andrew knocked on her door.

"Addy?" Andrew asked.

"Come in." Adelaide said, her voice emotionless and dull, like she had lost all personality.

Andrew entered in and looked in awe as he saw how beautiful his sister looked. She was the image of perfection.

"You looked beautiful." Andrew commented as he came towards his sister.

"Thank you." Adelaide said, her eyes meeting his. He looked into her eyes and he nearly gasped as he looked at them. They were dull, just like her voice had been. They were shadowed and dark, unlike like their usually bright, happy appearance.

"What are you staring at?" Adelaide asked, confused.

"Nothing." Andrew said. "How are you feeling?" He tried to change the subject, so as not to alarm her.

"Fine." Adelaide said flatly. "I feel a little strange, though."

"What do you mean by strange?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing. It's silly." Adelaide said.

"Tell me." Andrew said.

"Alright." Adelaide said, taking a small breath. "I feel something is wrong. Like something is missing."

"Like what?" Andrew asked.

"How should I know?" Adelaide asked. "It's probably just nerves. It shall be over once I am married."

Andrew sighed. She was so close, it was almost as if the real Adelaide was trying to break through, but her mind had been blocked by Beckett's hypnotism.

"I will see you soon." Andrew said.

"At the wedding." Adelaide said.

"At the wedding." Andrew agreed and he walked off, knowing that now he had to go through with his plan. He had been hoping that she would recall something from last night, but there was nothing. Now he had to go through with his plan. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**I know, a lousy chapter, but I am hoping to make a better one! Thank you all for reading and ask that any of you who read this to please review. I'm quite curious to see how many are actually reading this story. Please? :) ;)**


	31. Stories

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **

**Thank you: SaveroftheSun, keiraliz, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl, PokemonLover2189, Elena, Galnkay, and Desi-Pari Always for your reviews! **

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. **

**

* * *

**

**Stories**

"Is this really the only thing you could find?" Jack asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a soldier's uniform. He wore a red waistcoat with a white shirt with matching breeches, along with a pair of shiny, black boots.

"It's necessary." Andrew said, holding back a laugh as he looked at him the uniform. Jack could see the small smile he was trying to hold back and glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that." Andrew said. "At least this gets you into the wedding."

Jack sighed. Andrew was right. This was the only way he was going to get to be with Adelaide again. Andrew and Jack had already reviewed the plan and now all they had to do was set it in motion. Gibbs had went back to the _Pearl _to get the crew and by the time of the wedding at noon, they would be hidden somewhere in Westminister Abbey, although Jack had no idea where. Meanwhile, Jack would try to convince Adelaide of what had happened last night and woiuld explain everything to her. He didn't know how he would do it, but he would have to try, for Adelaide's sake. Somehow, Andrew would try to convice to King Philip of what had happened too. If anything went amiss in their plan, Gibbs and the crew were ready to attack, something Jack desperately wished to avoid.

_Please let this work._

Jack couldn't afford to let this go wrong. Everything depended on him now. Adelaide needed him, the king needed him, and England needed him. Beckett was a madman he he had to be stopped.

"Let's go." Jack said as he finished up and put the soldier's hat on to complete his new ensemble.

Andrew nodded and they were off to the Abbey. All the while, Jack couldn't get Adelaide out of his mind.

* * *

"You look so much like your mother." King Philip said as he walked in on his daughter.

King Philip could not have been more right. She had the same curly brown locks of hair and the same dazzling brown eyes. King Philip sighed as he remembered Anne. He wished she could have been here to see her daughter's wedding day.

"I wish Mother was here." Adelaide said. "Getting married to Cutler will surely be the best day of my life."

King Philip smiled. Cutler Beckett was the most fit to do the job. He didn't know why, but he felt as though Cutler should be King of England.

"Shall I leave you a few more minutes?" King Philip asked and Adelaide nodded.

"I shall come out when I am ready." Adelaide said and he left.

A few minutes passed. In those few minutes, Adelaide made sure she looked absolutely perfect. This would surely be the highlight of her entire life.

A sudden short quick wrap came on the door and Adelaide looked at the door strangely.

_Who could that be?_

She opened the door and there stood a British soldier. His eyes seemed to light up at the sight of her.

"Addy." He said softly as a smile made its way across his face.

"I'm sorry." Adelaide said. "Do I know you?"

The soldier's smile dropped.

"You don't remember me, love?" He asked and Adelaide shook her head.

"I am sorry, I do not." Adelaide said. "Who are you?"

"I'm...Jack." The soldier replied.

"Well, Jack," Adelaide said, "I'm sorry I don't know you. I truly am."

Jack looked downtrodden as he made a move to walk away, but then he stopped and turned back around to face her, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Addy, you must remember me." He said.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Adelaide said.

"But you must." Jack said. "That man you're about to marry..."

"Lord Cutler Beckett." Adelaide interrupted.

"Beckett's hypnotized you, Addy." Jack said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Hypnotized? I don't believe in such things."

"But he has." Jack insisted. "He's an evil man."

"What could he possibly have done to make him so evil?" Adelaide asked, her arms crossed.

"Let me explain." Jack said. He then went on through the long story about how they had met months ago and how she had run away and met on his ship. They had met and fallen in love, only to be taken away by Lord Cutler Beckett who had tried to kill him before. He explained about how she had been upset when he had come back for her, pretending to be a prince, and they had intended to marry. But then last night Beckett had betrayed her father and her and had hypnotized them both in order to become King of England. He told her of how her brother was in on it and was doing everything in his power to stop Beckett before anything could happen.

Adelaide looked at Jack in shock as he finished. It took several moments before she spoke again.

"You tell this story so convincingly that I almost believed you." Adelaide said.

She could see the hopelessness and sadness in his eyes as soon as she had said it. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"But it was a very good story." Adelaide said. "I wished it could have had a happy ending."

"Me too." Jack said as he turned around, flashing her one last look, one that took a few moments as if he were trying to get a good picture of her to remember her, and left. He closed the door behind him, leaving Adelaide alone to her thoughts.

* * *

**Will this story have a happy ending? Only one way to find out! Please read and review! :) ;)**


	32. Happy Endings

**Well, it's been a long ride. This is probably the best story I've ever written. I have one favor to ask of all of you. I just want all of you who read this story to review this last chapter. I want to know how many people really read it. It makes me happy to know that people really did like this story. Thank you all! :) ;)**

**Thank you: keiraliz, SaveroftheSun, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTC fangirl, PokemonLover2189, Elena, Galnkay, Desi-Pari Always, x-menfan1000, angelvoice15, and aubreys-girl for your reviews! Thanks also to the person you reviewed where there was no name!**

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Aladdin. **

**Happy Endings**

Jack quickly walked through the halls of the Abbey, trying to keep the tears that were brimming on his eyes from falling.

_She doesn't remember me. She doesn't know me anymore._

_You've got to snap out of it! She's hypnotized! _

_It doesn't matter anymore. She will never remember me now._

_So this is it? You're just going to give up?_

_I didn't give up. I did my best and now it's over. _

_Over? It's not over until she's married!_

_It won't be long now._

_You haven't even tried hard enough. _

_Ha! I told her the whole story and she doesn't remember a bit of it!_

_So? That doesn't mean anything!_

_Yes, it does. It means she no longer remembers what we had together. She doesn't remember the love we shared._

_Well, what do you expect? She's hypnotized!_

_It's no use! There's nothing I can do to bring her back! There's nothing I can think of to make her remember!_

_Yes, there is! _

_Then you tell me what to do since you're so smart!_

The voice in his head was silent for a moment before it spoke again.

_You have to figure out how to do this, Jack. But you can't let this happen. Not to England and not to her. _

_I never wanted this to happen to her._

_Then don't. Find a way. _

Jack paused for a moment. He hadn't done everything. Not yet. He searched for anything he hadn't tried. Something that would make her remember who he was and what was between them. In that moment, Jack knew what he had to do. It was also then that he heard the music. But it was not just any music. It was the Wedding March.

Jack's eyes widened. This was it. Adelaide was walking down the aisle. She was walking towards that wretched man that she didn't love. It was then that he felt a fierce determination.

_I have to stop that wedding._

Adelaide slowly walked down the aisle, her father holding her arm and Beckett waiting for her by the side of the minister. She could see the grin on his face as he watched her with his pale blue eyes. As she looked into them, she felt something in her stomach, almost like she felt queasy.

_It's just nerves._

But this didn't feel like nerves. It almost felt like fear and anger mixed together. It was like something was wrong and she didn't know what. She remembered the soldier who had come through her door only a few minutes before the wedding. He seemed like such a nice man and he had told his story so thoroughly as if it were indeed real.

_His voice sounded so familiar too._

_It's probably just a coincidence._

_But it's so strange. I've never met him before and it feels as if I already know him._

_But you don't._

_It was almost as if something was reaching out to me. Something inside seemed to scream inside of me, as if his words were common sense to me._

_You don't know what you're talking about._

_And his eyes. His eyes were so soft, so caring. It was like I had known him from before._

_You don't know this man! You are going to be married to Beckett! You will marry him!_

Adelaide almost stopped.

_You will marry him? Why does that sound so familiar?_

The sudden sound of the doors flying open caught every ones attention as the soldier from before came rushing through the door.

"Stop! Stop the wedding!" Jack cried as he tried to make his way up to Adelaide, but he was blocked by guards. He was immediately apprehended and held by his arms, but that didn't stop him from struggling.

"Jack?" Adelaide asked as she slowly made her way towards him, only to have King Philip grab her arm.

"Don't go near him." King Philip said.

"No, no, Father." Adelaide said, taking his hand off of her arm. "He's not dangerous."

"She's right." Andrew said as he got up from his seat in one of the pews. "He's not dangerous."

"Andrew, what do you know of this?" King Philip asked.

"Yes, he is!" Beckett's voice boomed throughout the Abbey. "He's a pirate!"

Everyone suddenly erupted into gasps and hushed whispers as Beckett walked up to Jack and pulled his hat off and his dreadlocks out, only to reveal him as the pirate he was.

"This man is none other than Captain Jack Sparrow!" Beckett announced and more gasps erupted from the crowd.

Adelaide looked at Jack again, this time more closely.

_His face. His eyes. They seem so familiar._

"Addy!" Jack shouted frantically as he thrashed against the soldiers. "Please, you have to remember me!"

Adelaide stood there motionless, trying to make sense of it all.

"Please, Addy!" Jack shouted. "I love you!"

_I love you._

Adelaide's eyes grew wide as she heard him say those words.

"You...you what?" Adelaide asked.

"I love you." Jack repeated.

"Take him away." Beckett ordered. "I will not have him ruining my wedding day."

The soldiers started to drag him off, but Adelaide would have none of it.

"Stop!" She ordered the guards and they immediately stopped. She started to walk over to him, when Beckett grabbed her arm.

"Don't go near him." He hissed. Adelaide gave him a glare and ripped herself from his grip.

"No." Adelaide said as she went up to Jack.

"Let him go." She told the guards and they did as they were told.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes scrutinizing his face. She could feel something pricking at her memory but it seemed to be masked by some invisible mask.

"Like I told you, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack replied.

"You seem so familiar." Adelaide said.

"I don't know how to convince you that my story is true." Jack admitted. "Everything I told you before was the truth."

"But I don't remember." Adelaide said hopelessly.

"I know." Jack said, his eyes downcast. Everything seemed to be hopeless, that was, until his eyes suddenly looked to Beckett. Adelaide followed his gaze and something golden met her eyes. Something with ruby red eyes.

"Cutler," Adelaide said, "give to me what is hiding in your pocket."

"What?" Beckett asked, confused.

"Lord Beckett, what is she talking about?" King Philip asked.

"I certainly don't know." Beckett said innocently.

Adelaide immediately came up to him and made a grab for the item in his pocket, but Beckett grabbed her by the wrist.

"Lord Beckett, release her." King Philip said and Beckett begrudgingly let go of her.

"Give to me what's in your pocket." King Philip said and Beckett frowned.

"Give it to me." King Philip said.

Beckett looked at Jack with what could only be described as pure hatred before he pulled out his scepter and handed it to King Philip.

"What is this device?" King Philip asked.

"If I may, Your Highness." Jack offered and King Philip nodded before handing the device over to Jack.

"You see, Your Highness," Jack explained, "last night, Beckett used this device to hypnotize you both in order to become King of England, something that I am sure he has been planning for months. He intended to use you both in order to get what he wanted."

"How can I trust you?" King Philip asked. Adelaide gazed at him too.

"By doing this." Jack said as he suddenly threw down the scepter and it shattered into hundreds of little pieces on the floor.

The second the scepter smashed, it seemed as if Adelaide's memory had revealed itself. She could remember everything. She could remember when she had run away, had fell in love with Jack, and had been brought back to this miserable place. She could remember her joy when she had found Jack again and of last night when she had been hypnotized. She turned to Jack with tear-filled eyes and rushed towards him and he caught her in his tight embrace.

"Jack." She said softly as tears ran down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Jack said with a small laugh. "It's alright."

King Philip had come out of his trance too. He looked to Lord Beckett with fury.

"Lord Beckett, you are under arrest for treason against the Crown."

The soldiers started to come in. But Beckett was about to go down without a fight.

He immediately took out a hidden pistol and aimed it at Jack.

"You!" He shouted in fury. "You are the reason my plan has gone wrong."

Jack slowly pushed Adelaide behind him and faced Beckett.

"Jack, no." Adelaide said as she held his arm.

"It's alright, Addy." He said as he looked Beckett square in the face. "There's no way I'm going down without him following me."

"And you will go down." Beckett said with a sick grin.

Within a seconds time he had cocked the pistol and had prepared to fire when a shot erupted through the Abbey. Women screamed as they looked in horror at Jack, but he didn't move.

"Jack?" Adelaide asked as she looked for wound.

"I'm alright." He assured her.

"Then who...?" Adelaide was cut off as she saw Lord Beckett fall to the floor, gasping in pain. More screams erupted from the crowd.

"Cap'n!" Adelaide heard Gibbs' familiar voice and she looked up by the organ to find someone poking their head out from behind it. Gibbs gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, I couldn't let you down, now could I?" He said and Adelaide and Jack smiled.

"I knew you'd have my back." Jack said as Gibbs came up to him.

"Always have until the day I die." Gibbs vowed and Jack chuckled.

"Mr. Sparrow." King Philip's voice boomed, drawing back his attention.

Jack looked to King Philip and he was met with a blank expression.

"It seems as if Lord Beckett has been wrong about you." He said and Jack lowered his head. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to execute him. He could no longer free him from execution in front of all these people. He was a pirate and could not be exempt from the law.

"But your actions today have proven you likewise." He said and Jack and looked up at the king in surprise.

"Father?" Adelaide asked.

"Let it be known from this day forth, that you are no longer a pirate." King Philip announced to the entire crowd. "And you are therefore free from execution."

Adelaide could feel more tears stream down her face as she took her father in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Father." Adelaide said and Kign Philip hugged her back.

"You're welcome, my daughter." He replied.

The wedding was cancelled. Beckett, after recovering from his wound, was sent to prison, along with Mercer and Beckett's servant, Herald. The guests soon left on their way home, as had the Jack's crew to the _Pearl_. It was mid-evening by the time they had all left, leaving only Jack, Gibbs, King Philip, Adelaide, and Andrew.

"I suppose I should leave." Jack said as he looked to King Philip.

"I suppose you have to." King Philip said rather sullenly.

"I guess this is goodbye." Jack said as he looked at her.

He knew he had to. Their plan had failed and now all the time they had spent together was lost forever. He had to leave her here and she could never see him again.

"Jack." Adelaide choked. "Don't leave."

"I have to." Jack said, holding back a few tears.

"Father, isn't there something..."

King Philip shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." He said sadly. "He must leave."

Jack nodded.

"Then I should leave now."

"But, Jack..."

"Adelaide, it's best to leave now." Jack said. He then leaned in close to her ear. "I love you."

Adelaide broke into sobs as he gave her one final hug and left, tears on her face as he walked out of the palace, not bearing to look back at her one last time. It would be too painful for him to bare.

* * *

Adelaide looked out at the sky as it darkened above her. She wondered if Jack had already made it to the _Pearl. _She wondered if he had already left.

_I've lost him. After all we've been through, I've lost him again._

A knock came on her door and she looked towards it.

"Come in." She said sadly and to her surprise, King Philip and Andrew entered. Andrew gave her a small smile and she wondered what he could be so happy about.

"Go to him." King Philip said, his voice rushed.

"What?" Adelaide asked, confused.

"Go to him." He repeated. "Go with Jack."

"But...why?" Adelaide asked.

"You love him." He explained. "And he loves you back."

"That doesn't change anything." Adelaide said.

King Philip slowly walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Adelaide, you love this man with all of your heart. I can see that you do." King Philip said. "I can see it in your eyes whenever he walks in a room that you light up."

"But...I can't." Adelaide said. "The throne..."

"I'll take your place." Andrew said with a smile.

"You can't." Adelaide objected. "You're not the oldest."

"Adelaide," Andrew said as he took her hand, "you've never belonged here. You know you don't want to be here. You belong with Jack."

Adelaide looked at her brother who had grown so much over the past months. He had grown to be a strong, young man who was ready to take her place and she smiled.

"What will you tell them?" She asked.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something." He said with a mischievous grin and she laughed.

"Go to him." Andrew said. "He left only about an hour ago. You can still catch up to him in time." He said.

"I've arranged for a carriage to drive you there." King Philip said. "You must go now."

"Remember to come back and visit us sometime." Andrew whispered. "Both you and Jack."

"We will." Adelaide promised.

Andrew smiled and gave her a small peck on her forehead.

"Go." He said and she quickly hurried out behind her father, leaving him to smile as he looked out from the balcony and watched his little sister in her carriage as she drove away to be with who was her prince all along.

"Take care of her." He said with one last smile as he watched her disappear through the streets of London to her true destiny.

* * *

Jack stood at the wheel of the _Pearl._ His face was sullen and his eyes were dark with depression. The crew was getting ready to cast off and in a few minutes, they would be out on open sea again.

_I"ve lost her. After all we've been through, I've lost her again._

"It we'll be alright, Jack." He told himself. "You'll find someone else."

But he knew in his heart he wouldn't. There was no one that could ever match up to her.

"Are we ready to cast off?" Gibbs asked and Jack slowly nodded.

"Let's go." Jack said softly.

Within a few seconds, the _Pearl _was set out to sea. Jack stood at the wheel and took a deep breath.

_Now I'll never see her again._

"Wait!" He heard a voice calling and he looked around to see someone waving their arms frantically at the dock. "Stop!"

_Could it be?_

Jack quickly pulled out his spyglass and the wind seemed to be knocked out of him when he saw Adelaide on the dock, waving her arms. She was calling out to him.

_She came back._

She suddenly jumped into the icy waters of the ocean and started swimming as hard as she could towards him.

"Stop!" He heard her cry and he smiled.

"Gibbs! Stop the ship!" He yelled.

Gibbs, who had been watching the scene, told the crew to drop the anchor and within a few minutes time, Adelaide climbed up the side of the ship, panting heavily. Jack was there to greet her, a smile on his face. He wrapped his overcoat around her, sheltering her from the cold air. All that time he still couldn't believe his eyes. She had come back for him.

"You came back." He said and she nodded as a smile came on her lips.

"I couldn't let you leave without me." She said.

"What about the throne?" Jack asked.

"Andrew." She replied and he chuckled. Andrew would make a great king.

"I couldn't have lived without you." Adelaide said as she looked deep into Jack's eyes.

"Nor I." Jack said happily. "I love you."

And so Jack and Adelaide sailed off into the cold hours of the night, finally together again. Neither one could have been happier in that moment. And that, my friends, was the whole truth of it.

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all for everything. Thank you for all of your reviews and for reading this story. I loved writing this story and I couldn't have been happier to give it a happy ending. I ask you all to please review one last time. Thank you! :) ;)**


	33. Thank You

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read this story. Thank you: keiraliz, SaveroftheSun, SparrowsWing21, bmdrose, angelwingz21, xBelekinax, Buffy Sparrow, lordofthebreakdance, Madness is me, You cant rush science, POTCFangirl, PokemonLover2189, Elena, Galnkay, Desi-Pari Always, x-menfan1000, angelvoice15, aubreys-girl, Chawmpy-bot, PirateFangirl, and for your reviews!**

**Thanks to others who also read this story! **

**It was the longest time I have ever spent on a story to write it. Thank you all and have a Merry Christmas! :) ;)**

**Sincerely,**

**callieandjack**


End file.
